Love Everlasting
by livinglifewithoutyou
Summary: This is a story of Cammie and Zach as experience their senior year. Blackthorne is currently in an exchange with Gallagher. Of course there is Zammie, as well Brant, Jiz, and Mick. However, it's mostly a Zammie fanfic. No Circle in this story, but there is definitely spy action. Please Read and Review. Much better then summary. I promise you won't be disappointed.
1. Midnight Appointments

A/N. So lately, I've been reading these awesome fanfictions, and I finally decided that I should write one myself. I hope you guys like it, and I would love suggestions and ideas, as this is my first one. I plan on regularly updating this story, and I hope, if people like my writing, that I might write some more. Please leave comments with your suggestions, ideas, and your opinions about how I'm doing with my story. I hope everyone will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. P.S. This is NOT a one shot. There will be many more chapters to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, original storyline, or anything to do with the Gallagher Girl franchise; that all belongs to Ally Carter. The only part I own is my words and personal storyline.

**Midnight Appointments**

**Cammie**

I could hear faint sounds of water dripping onto the concrete floor as I made my way past the spider webs that I couldn't see, but were most definitely there. I shuddered in revulsion as I felt a spider crawl on my arm. I resisted my urge to scream as I rubbed my arm up and down franticly in my efforts to get rid of it. Taking a deep breath, I continued through the passageway that I knew by heart, letting my hand drag against the cinderblock walls as I walked. Coming to the space in the wall, I pushed the indent that I knew would be there before the wall opened and revealed a small class room with a single desk and single rectangular window that opened to the extensive Gallagher Academy campus.

Stepping inside, I stuck my hand into the pocket of my jeans, and quickly picked out the piece of white paper. The light of the moon glowing into the room glanced off the note, making it look, like it was fluorescent. As I read the words, I could feel them pounding in my brain. It read, _meet me in the classroom that connects to the passageway near your room at midnight._

As much as I wanted to show the note to my friends, the possibility of Bex demanding that I go with backup, or at the very least comms units, prevented me from it.

I stared at the note as it basked in the glow of the moon, and I thought hard about the cryptic message and the owner of the messy scrawl that had written the note.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

I whirled around in surprise, jumping immediately into my defensive stance, glaring at the person that stood in front of me. When he chuckled, and I realized who it was, I lowered my arms but not my glare.

"What are you doing here Zach? Why aren't you in your room?" I demanded. I opened my mouth to say more, but he cut me off with a step towards me.

"Relax Gallagher Girl, I just wanted to get a chance to see you by yourself. All the time, at school, you're always surrounded by Macey, Bex, or Liz, and it's hard to get you alone."

Slowly, he reached for my hand and pulled me towards him. Looping his arm around me, he pulled my into a deep hug. His voice was sultry and inviting as he spoke into my ear.

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

My breath hitched, as I took his words in. It was the first time he had said those words, and I could feel myself melting inside.

Whispering into his ear, I repeated his words to him, making sure to brush his ear as I spoke.

"I love you too Zach."

Pulling away from my, his deep green eyes pierced mine before leaning into me, and drawing my into a deep kiss. I could feel his tongue begging my mouth for entrance before I finally relented. Our kissing soon gave way to a deep makeout session, one of Zach's hand deeply tangled into my brown hair, and the other looped around my waist. Before it could become too heavy and we wouldn't be able to stop, I drew back, forcing Zach to relinquish is hold on me.

Panting heavily, we both looked at each other silently, daring the other to speak the first word and break the trance that had overcome us.

"Well that was…"

"Amazing."

Zach cut me off as I started to speak before he pulled me in for another kiss. By the time I was able to pull away a second time, both of our breaths were heavy and erratic, and Zach's eyes were slightly glazed and dilated. Before he could protest, I cut him off.

"I really have to get back to bed. The girls might wake up soon, and, well, they might just notice I'm gone…They are spies after all."

We both laughed, and Zach kissed my forehead and said, "Okay fine then. Until next time. Love you, and see you in about 4 hours at breakfast." Turning to leave he squeezed my hand tightly before disappearing into the darkness of the passageway behind me.

Before leaving, I sat down on the cold concrete floor, and traced the spot where we had both stood moments ago. I couldn't believe how lucky we both were to have each other. The fact that his school had agreed to a final senior year transfer was only another addition to our wonderful relationship, and the privilege of seeing each other everyday, and virtually living together, minus the rooming situation, was a direct bonus.

Finally, collecting myself, I dragged myself to my feet and opened the passageway again by pressing my palm to the base of the hidden door. As it opened, I entered and was immediately enveloped by darkness once again. The echoes of my footsteps pounded through the hallway, and though they were probably very quiet, I felt as if the whole world could hear them. The reality of what had just happened hit me, I felt as if I was walking on air. Zach had said he loved me…. Zach had said he loved ME. After 1 year of on and off data, not really sure if we were in a relationship or not, and then another solid year of a real relationship, I was ecstatic that we had finally bridged this gap in our relationship. I loved him so much, and felt even better saying it out loud.

Pulling open the door the entrance of the passageway at the end of the corridor, I pulled my self out, careful to step over the frame of the picture frame. The number of times I have tripped over the chunky golden frame has been burned in my mind so many times that I almost never forgot anymore.

I silently treaded back to my room, willing my roommates to be in the same condition I had left them in; as snoring girls. Opening the door, the creaking seemed like shouting in a quiet room. Looking up, my heart dropped to the floor. My hopes had been in vain. Three furious faces glared back at me… I was in so much trouble.

A/N. So, once again, read and review, and let me know what you think. I hope you like it.


	2. Living with Spies

_A/N. So, here's chapter 2 of my story. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows I've gotten, they're really encouraging. I'm glad that people like my story so far. So, hopefully after this update, I'll get to update again sometime this week, I'm not quite sure though because midterms are coming up this week. Which, by the way, I'm really supposed to be studying for, but am currently procrastinating by writing this fanfiction. This update is really long because I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update next. I'm hoping to get more then 10 reviews before I post the next part after this, and if I get a lot, I might have more incentive to post quicker. Have fun reading! _

P.S. Shoutout to cammieXzachxx, xxbballuvrxx3, and wittykittylizzie for being my first reviewers. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, original storyline, or anything to do with the Gallagher Girl franchise; that all belongs to Ally Carter. The only part I own is my words and personal storyline.**

Living with Spies

Recap:

_I silently treaded back to my room, willing my roommates to be in the same condition I had left them in; as snoring girls. Opening the door, the creaking seemed like shouting in a quiet room. Looking up, my heart dropped to the floor. My hopes had been in vain. Three furious faces glared back at me… I was in so much trouble._

"Hello Cameron," stated Bex.

"Umm..Hi guys."

"Care to share where you were?"

"Umm…not really. I'm kinda tired now, so I'm just going to go to bed right now."

"No wait Cammie you can't just…" Liz started to blurt out.

Fortunately, she didn't get a chance to finish because Bex and Macey had dragged her off to the corner of the room near the window; the farthest spot from my bed. Well, at least they weren't planning to interrogate me. It was now exactly 2:13 in the morning according to my internal clock, and I was exhausted. Technically I had gotten zero sleep because the entire time I was supposed to be asleep, I was just faking it, waiting for my always nosy roommates to fall asleep.

I could hear snippets of whispers drifting over from the corner as Macey, Liz, and Bex talked, most likely, about me, but I really could care less. I needed my sleep, as we were going to have to wake up in exactly 2 hours and 47 minutes. Granted, we technically didn't have to wake up and be at breakfast until seven, but with Macey forcing us to "dress up" because the boys were here, there was no way we'd be ready to go in under two hours. Therefore, we woke up at five in order to have a decent amount of time in the shower, without getting screamed at to get out.

Climbing into bed, I rolled around, making sure my back was facing the girls as I drifted off to sleep. I could still hear Zach's voice as he softly whispered into my ear those special three words. After repeating them in my head, they became a mantra as I finally fell asleep for real.

Just as I was finally able to fall asleep… Splash! I screamed as the frigid ice water splashed onto my face, soaking my blanket and duvet cover, even permeating through to make makeshift tank top and boy short pajamas soaking wet.

"What the HELL!"

I quickly rolled into a sitting position, my eyes bleary with the remains of the water still covering them. Because I had just been soaked in water, my internal clock had been temporarily disabled, forcing me to rely on technology for the time. Glancing over at the digital clock next to me, I was able to clearly see the time. 4:30 in the morning. I had officially gotten 2 hours and 17 minutes of sleep…my life sucks.

"I'm really sorry Cammie," said a very apologetic Liz, "They made me do it."

Looking up, I could see two grinning faces and one slightly grinning but mostly apologetic face. Annoyed I grabbed my bathrobe from the foot of the bed, and stomped off towards the bathroom. Ignoring their cries for me to wait, I slammed the door in their faces, and yelled over my shoulder, "If you wanted to hear about what me and Zach did last night, you really shouldn't have given me such a special wake up call. Now you'll just have to wait until I take my shower…my really looong shower." Then, drowning out their exclamations of protest and surprise, I pulled the shower curtain shut and turned the steaming water on.

After reveling in the wonderful feeling of the hot water and steam as it hit my back, I stepped out of the bathroom a full fifty minutes and twelve seconds later with my makeup already applied, my hair dried and straightened, my teeth brushed, and face washed. I knew better then to let Macey do my makeup. She always took hours to do it, and put so much makeup on that your face felt like it was cracking and sliding off your face whenever you talked or even breathed. Although she assured me that I looked gorgeous when I properly put on the makeup, I assured her that I frankly didn't care.

Ignoring the three girls who were clearly annoyed at the length of my long shower and callous attitude, I walked over to my bed and slipped on my Macey McHenry "approved" outfit. Because we were seniors, and because I had prepared a sixty page kick ass report on why uniforms constricted the minds and creativity of children, we were allowed to bypass the uniforms that all of the other juniors, sophomores, and freshman were required to wear. At the news, Macey had practically died, rushing around to organize our wardrobes for the upcoming year while Bex, Liz, and I had just rolled our eyes at her as she exclaimed that it was a "very serious matter."

The outfit laid out for me was a pair dark skinny jeans with a strapless white lace shirt and a tan and navy sweater with heart elbow pads at the elbows of the sweater, as well as the navy blue jean headband with diamond studs beaded around it. I also added the heart diamond necklace that my mom had given me last week during our Sunday night dinner because it had a voice recording feature that I was sure I was going to have to use at some point in the day.

Meanwhile, the three girls took turns taking their five minute quick showers, haha,and I leisurely sat around reading the, Covert Operations Guidebook for Enjoyment, that was only opened when we wanted to annoy the others. Undoubtedly, the girls were cursing me in their minds and out loud in about 20 different languages, but I tuned them out as I read the same line in the book over and over again, trying to appear nonchalantly busy. At exactly six twenty nine, the book was ripped out of my hands by, who else, Rebecca Baxter, and then I was ordered to explain to them where I had been last night.

Because I knew they wouldn't leave me alone until I had spilled the beans, they really wouldn't, I quickly gave them a recap of what had happened, leaving out the part where I had gotten the note. I knew they would kill me if I hadn't known it was Zach and had still gone in without backup or comms. So, I just let them assume, Zach had spoken to me previously and invited me to join him instead of me going off on some adventure to meet some random person whose intentions were unclear.

After they exclaimed over Zach's declaration of love to me, and our romantic kissing moments, they finished getting ready, and we made our way up to the dining hall. Halfway into the room, I felt Zach loop his arm around my waist as I headed towards our usual table.

"Hey Gallagher Girl"

"Hey Zach"

"Enjoy last night?"

"Very much"

"Good," he replied, whispering into my ear. "Let's do it again sometime."

Smiling, I started to walk towards my table where Bex and Liz were smiling knowingly at me. Sighing, I realized I would have to give them a detailed explanation of what had just happened. They were my best friends, but sometimes they could be real pains.

Before I could completely walk away, Zach stated, "Let me grab breakfast for you…waffles and syrup okay?" I nodded, and, he smiled at me and then pulled me close for a quick kiss. I could feel Bex's eyes burning a hole into my skull, as we pulled apart. "See you in a minute Gallagher Girl."

Sitting down at the table, I started to confer with Bex and Liz as I waited for Zach to bring me my breakfast. While we were talking, Grant slipped in and sat next to Bex, while Jonas took a seat next to Liz. Glancing at them, I smiled to myself. Nerd love was so adorable. I didn't know where Macey and Nick where, and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

Feeling Zach nudge me to move over, I slid to the left, and took my plate from him. As soon as he sat down, he addressed our entire group saying, "So did you guys hear? We have a CoveOps field trip today."

A/N: End of this chapter so far. Read, review, follow, and share with others. I hope you like it. Also, I would like people's opinion on adding multiple POV's to the story. Let me know in your reviews. Remember, I would really like 10 reviews total before I post the next chapter. REVIEW 3


	3. Partners

A/N: So, the responses I've gotten to this story so far are really encouraging. I love writing this story as much as I hope you guys like reading it. So, in the midst of me studying for my bio midterm, which I'm most likely going to fail, so I'm taking a break from learning about wonderful properties of Acetyl Co A to write this story. Right now, I think I'm going to stick with Cammie's POV because I can't get my writing to fit the other characters, and it just feels plain awkward writing in Zach's point of view. I think this is because Cammie and I are so similar in the way we talk and think. However, this could randomly change in the future if I wanted it to. Anyway, this is the next chapter; Read and Review!

P.S. I'd like to get over 20 reviews for this one. Thanks, TeamJalec, With Grace and Courage, jetaime808,

, cammieXzachxx, Uknowiloveu, wittykittylizzie, and xxbballuvrxx3 for the reviews!

P.S.S. Somehow, this one turned out being quite a long one, so I hope you enjoy it while I go back to my wonderful BioChem….and as always REVIEW!

Recap:

_Feeling Zach nudge me to move over, I slid to the left, and took my plate from him. As soon as he sat down, he addressed our entire group saying, "So did you guys hear? We have a CoveOps field trip today."_

After finishing breakfast and swinging back to our room with Bex, Liz, and Macey to pick up our books, we made our way down to the sublevels for Covert Operations. As Liz was taking some really advanced research track class that I still have yet to learn the name of, we dropped her off at the lab so she could meet Jonas and begin talking in advanced research jargon that none of us could understand.

While walking away from the lab room door, we looked back to see Jonas tentatively take Liz's hand. Awww, they were so adorable and perfect for each other. Continuing at our leisurely pace, we came to a lone plant at the end of the hallway near the lab we had just dropped Liz off at. Macey began speaking into the plant's leaves, saying the word; open, in about twenty different languages. After several tries, she was able to get it to open with Portuguese. The plant slid to the side, revealing a large elevator that could only travel down. Sighing, Bex stated, "I guess it's my turn to push the button." Then, pushing her finger into the down button, a blood sample of blood from Bex's finger was taken into the elevator before we could enter.

Sliding open, the doors opened to reveal the entrance to Sublevel three. After passing through sublevels one and two in our sophomore and junior years, we finally had access to sublevel three. As we rode down the elevator, Bex and Macey began to talk.

"I wonder what this field trip's about," stated Macey.

"I honestly don't really care," declared Bex, "As long as there's fighting…and partners…definitely partners. I love working with Grant. It's just so hot to watch him fight, and…"

Bex was cut off, as the elevator door slid open once again to reveal a smirking Grant. Wow. It seems like everyone's beginning to steal Zach's signature smirk. Grant laughed, "Did I hear you talking about me Bex?" Then leaning down, he whispered something into Bex's ear. Although I couldn't hear what he said, I could clearly see Bex's reaction to it, as his comment garnered a deep crimson blush from her. Leading her off to a seat on the side, Grant and Bex walked away, leaving me and Macey still, at the entrance to the elevator. As we turned to each other, Macey was grabbed from behind, shrieking playfully as Nick wrapped her arms around her after stepping out of the elevator. They also walked off together, leaving me behind. Go figure.

Looking around the room, I searched for Zach's familiar mess of brown hair. My musings were interrupted as Joe Solomon cut in, saying, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, once again, to sublevel 3. As many of you have probably heard, we have a field trip today. If everyone would please sit down, the sooner we can begin our briefing, the sooner we can depart."

Finally spotting Zach in the corner seat near the bookshelves, I meandered over to him, and sat in the desk next to his. "Hey Gallagher Girl," he started, but I put my finger up to shush him as Joe had already stated to talk again. "So once again, as many of you know, we will be having a field trip today. Everyone will be traveling in groups of eight today, and then working in partnerships within those groups." Smirking at me, Zach pointed his finger at himself and then me before mouthing the word, together, at me. However, before I could answer, Joe sauntered over stating, "Fortunately for me, I will be picking the groups today Miss Morgan and Mr. Goode." At his comment, several groans could be heard around the class room. "Well, I guess, its unfortunate for you guys. As spies, you must be able to work with anyone you are placed with, whether it may be your best friend, enemy, or even your best friend's significant other." Several giggles accompanied that comment, and Zach smirked at me out of the corner of my eye. After smiling back at him, I turned back towards Joe, settling back in my seat to listen to his instructions.

After he went over the tips of surveillance, counter surveillance, tailing, and the basics of disguise once again, Joe finally explained what the actual missions would be. "Each group of eight will be assigned a different location, and an item to steal at that particular location. We're in the "real world" now," he stated, "If you get caught, we're not bailing you out. As I've said many times before, good spies don't get caught."

With his last sentence replaying in my head, I faintly listened as he began assigning the group numbers and locations to the rest of my class. Each group would get their folders and partners en route to their destination. As he called out the locations, I somewhat paid attention, hearing the names of major cities being thrown out. "New York, San Diego, Boston, and Miami." I envied the group that got to Miami; the beach was beautiful at this time of year. After each group had a discussion with Joe before heading out to their designated transport vehicles, I became anxious to know where I would be going.

Finally, I heard my name; "Group five will be, Cameron, "Cammie," I whispered under my breath, "Zachary, Rebecca, Macey, Grant, Nick, Tina, and Ryan." [a/n just made him up] I smiled quickly; whatever Joe was talking about with the working with enemies' thing earlier was clearly not happening…unless I got paired with Tina…that would be really annoying. Zach took my hand as we walked over to the group, and I smiled up at him when he quickly pecked me on the lips before Joe could see.

Once there, Joe began to explain our mission. "Alright, you guys will be carrying out your mission in Roseville." My mouth dropped open. However, before I could protest, Tina spoke for me, whining about our destination. "I know what you're going to say Miss Walters, but it will not sway my decision to send you into Roseville. While it is difficult to carry out a mission in a place where you've never been to and no one knows you, it is much more difficult to complete a mission in a place where everyone knows you. Therefore, this should be a good test of your skills thus far, and your success depends on trusting your partners and working together efficiently." As much as I hated Tina, I felt inclined to agree with her at the moment. Roseville was NOT the place I wanted to have my field trip at. One look at the faces of my companions around me, and I could tell we were all on the same page.

Neglecting to see, or probably just ignoring, how his students obviously felt, Joe began reading out the partner pairs. Not even trying to listen to him because I knew I would be paired with Zach, I turned to Zach to begin planning our mission out. Joe's voice cut into my thoughts, "Miss Morgan, I believe I just said that you were to be paired with Grant?"

Surprised, I started to reply, "Oh, I apologize, I just assumed…"

"I think we both know what happens when we assume Miss. Morgan."

Nodding, I moved away from Zach, now anxious to find out who my actual partner would be. "Zachary with Rebecca, Grant with Cameron, Nick with Tina, and Macey with Ryan." My mouth dropped open…this was not happening. However, one look at Joe's face told me that it definitely was. Walking over to Grant, I picked up our assigned folder that would tell us what out mission would be. Before leaving, Mr. Solomon stated, "The van to Roseville will be departing in two minutes. I trust Cameron will not crash and kill you while she drives?"

Walking towards the van with the keys in hand, Grant and I began to discuss what our mission entailed and how we were going to complete it. While the revelation of our partners had momentarily stunned me, I immediately jumped back into the groove, as had the all of the other partners in our group. Jumping into the driver's seat with Grant on my left, I place the van onto autopilot before turning to Grant to discuss our mission. Opening the folder, we began to read a single page.

**Mission**: To steal a bottle of prescription Niaspan.

**About**: Niaspan is a common prescription drug for cholesterol, carried by generally all pharmacies in the United States at this time.

**Rules**: Do NOT get caught

**Time Constraint:** You have three hours exactly

After arriving in Roseville, all of the partners exited the car, before we placed it on auto lock with the usual security precautions

"Okay guys," I said, "See you in exactly three hours at five o'clock. Don't forget that we all have comms, but they're only for emergencies, so only turn them on if you are in trouble. Liz and Jonas are managing the comms back at the lab, so if you talk on comms, you'll be communicating with them."

After saying our goodbyes, Grant and I started walking towards the main town square. Because Roseville was such a small town, there was only one place we could go for this Niaspan…Abrams and Son Pharmacy. Reaching the front of the Plaza near the Pharmacy, Grant and I quickly went over the plan again before entering the store.

I confirmed with Grant with his role, before he confirmed mine. As we walked in, I asked, "are you sure you can handle the distraction?" "Trust me Cammie, I've got it." Smirking, I led the way to the back of the store where I knew the medicine counter was. Walking away from Grant, I loudly yelled over my shoulder, "I'm going to the bathroom honey." Walking around the corner, I watched as Grant approached the girl working the register. I rolled my eyes as I watched him flirt with her, while she ate it all up.

Then, setting into action, I walked in the opposite direction from the bathroom, towards the, employee only, entrance to the medicine counter. Stepping inside and making sure the door closed without much of a sound, I made my way to where the prescriptions were kept, keeping an eye on Grant and the girl out of the corner of my eye. Seeing that the prescriptions were in alphabetical order, I made my way throughout the sections… "L, M, and N" I muttered. Finally in the N's I sifted through until I found the one I was looking for…Niaspan. Pulling out the large bag holding the medicine, I took out one pill capsule. It was slightly smaller than my cell phone.

Sighing, I hesitated only momentarily, before sticking it in my bra. Unfortunately, the difference was quite noticeable, and in order to supplement the situation, I ended up sticking a second bottle in the other side of my bra. Oh well…the things I do for these Cove Ops trips. Sealing the bag, I placed it back on the rack where I had taken it off from. Ready to leave, I straightened out my shirt in order to make it look less awkward and prepared to turn around and exit from where I had come from.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You can't be back here….." Cutting the person who was speaking off, I whirled around ready for a confrontation. "Wait…Cammie…? Is that you?"

A/N. Well, that's it. Took about 2 hrs.…that's two hours more then it was supposed to take. Lol. I hope you like it. Please Read and REVIEW.


	4. Awkward Is Another Name for My Life

_A/N: So, I just took my World Civ and English midterms, and I'm taking my math midterm tomorrow. Wish me luck. By the way. Has anyone read Ally's new novella, Double Crossed? It's pretty awesome. Well, anyway, here's chapter four. Please read and review. Hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, original storyline, or anything to do with the Gallagher Girl franchise; that all belongs to Ally Carter. The only part I own is my words and personal storyline.**

**Awkward Is Another Name for My Life**

**Recap:** **"**_Hey! What are you doing here? You can't be back here….." Cutting the person who was speaking off, I whirled around ready for a confrontation. "Wait…Cammie…? Is that you?"_

At the person's high pitched voice, my eyes grew wide. Her blond hair bobbed up and down as she talked, and I couldn't help but notice that she had hot pink skinny jeans on underneath her pharmacist lab coat.

"….Dee Dee? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Cammie," and, for a second, I thought she was going to report me to security or something like that. However, suddenly, she lunged forward and pulled me into a stifling hug. I couldn't breathe, nor did I want to breathe, because her overpowering flowery perfume was making me gag. I stiffly pulled away, trying to not inhale more toxic fumes than I already had.

"So Cammie, really, why are you back here?"

"Oh, well, um…I was trying to find the bathroom?" I stated in a questioning type voice.

Dee Dee just rolled he eyes at me. "Cammie. Do you think that I was born yesterday?" She chuckled before continuing, "You are such a bad liar."

"Yeah...I was just kidding." I was still completely thrown off by Dee Dee. Had she seen what I had been doing moments before? And why was she even wearing a lab coat? I mean, I understood that she was working at the pharmacy, but didn't you need some type of degree to work in the back where the actual medicine was kept?

I could see Dee Dee's mouth moving, but my brain was too busy to even begin to try to understand what she was saying. She was talking like a mile a minute and her short hair kept bouncing around as she spoke, quite animatedly. I noticed a pair of diamond earrings that glinted in her ears. Well, I guess Josh had taken my advice. Turning my gaze back to Dee Dee, I noticed that she was staring at me intensely.

"Cammie…are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh…What? Yeah I'm totally fine. Well, it's nice seeing you, but I've got to get going now."

"But you just got here! We should totally hang out a little." Her eyes lit up. "Here, follow me!" Grabbing my hand, she pulled me out of the room and back to the main store front. Walking us up to the counter, she spoke to the girl behind the register who had been previously talking to Grant. "Hey, Grace, I'm going to take a break, I'll be back in like thirty." Nodding to show she understood, the girl who was called Grace didn't look up from her phone.

"Wait," I said. I need to grab my friend before we leave to go…wait where are we going again?"

"We're going out to lunch! Don't worry it'll only take like twenty minutes because technically I'm still supposed to be working my shift."

"Cammie!" a voice called out to me. "Were you just going to leave without me?" demanded Grant in a whiny tone.

"Of course not Grant." I replied, rolling my eyes. Sometimes Grant could be a little over the top. He walked up to me, and slipped his arm around my waist. I involuntarily flinched, but tried to catch it and nonchalantly pass it off as nothing. I really hoped that Dee Dee hadn't seen it.

Turing back to Dee Dee, I noticed her eyes were as wide as saucers. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and texted someone before turning her attention back to us. "Hi Grant!" She said enthusiastically, "I'm Dee Dee."

"Nice to meet you Dee Dee," Grant replied in a formal tone. We followed Dee Dee outside the store and down the sidewalk to the center of town. As we walked Grant held me really close. To any passerby it might have seemed like we were just another cute couple, but we took the time to engage in several conspiratorial whispers, hoping that Dee Dee couldn't hear us because she was too far in front.

"So Cammie, what type of mess did you get us into?"

"I'm sorry, I was in the back, and she just kinda barged in. Do you think there's any way we can get out of this?"

"No."

"By the way, why are you holding me and acting like this? We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend in real life, obviously, and it's not our cover."

Grant just shrugged at me in reply. "When Zach's not around, I've got to protect his girl."

I snorted. "From what? Girls in hot pink clothes and…" My reply was cut off as we stopped in front of the popular hang out place of the town. It was the burger place me and Josh first went to on our first dinner date. Great.

Before we entered, Dee Dee turned to us. "I really hope you don't mind Cammie, but I invited Josh. We haven't seen you in like forever. The last time we saw you was when you came into town with that guy…what was his name?"

"Zach." I supplied, out of habit.

"Oh right, Zach. Well I'm sure that Josh would love to see you again."

Sighing, I walked in with Grant. This was going to be just fantastic. If I could win the award for "able to put herself in the most awkward situations," I would have won it by now. Passing by several green leather booths, we final came to stop in front of a large family size booth with two guys lounging in it. Great. Just what I need. Dillon's here too. I tried to smile at them, but Dillon kinda just hung out to the side, glaring at me, while Josh sat there with his eyes wide. Well this is going to be fun.

After introducing Grant to the group, we all awkwardly sat down and stared holes into our menus. After figuring out what we were going to order and putting our orders in, we all stared at each other in silence. I kicked my self for allowing this to happen. This was even worse then seeing Josh around town. What was I even thinking? Eating with him, and his best friend who just so happened to hate me, at the restaurant where we had our first real date? Yep. Best. Day. Ever.

Grant broke the ice awkwardly by speaking up. "So…Jimmy right?" Josh's cheeks grew red as I watched him narrow his eyes at Grant. "It's Josh, actually." Grant threw his arm around me and smirked at me out of the corner of his eye. I just rolled my eyes back at him, too mortified to even say anything. Grant was laying it on really thick, and I knew Josh was getting really pissed off. "Oh sorry, Ji-" I nudged Grant in the side. Hard. "-Josh. Sorry bud, a good friend of mine, his name's Zach, Cammie's boyfriend actually, told me about this douchebag in town name Jimmy, so for a second I got you guys confused," he flashed Josh his award winning Greek god smile that Bex was in love with, "sorry man. Little mistake. Clearly you're not that guy."

After Grant spoke, we lapsed back into awkward silence and I prayed to myself that it would all just be over soon. Noticing that my top was really low, I pulled it up with my fingers. Unfortunately, as all the bad luck in the day had already fallen upon me, I felt one of the pill capsules, that were still in my bra by the way, slip out, and I could sense that it was about to slide down my shirt and become a major awkward scene. I grabbed my stomach in the "it hurts so much motion," and kicked Grant under the table. At first he glared at me, annoyed, but after he began to understand the predicament I was in, his eyes dawned with understanding, and suddenly stood up. "So, um guys," he stated. "It was really fun, so yeah thanks, we have to go. Let's totally do this again sometime." Staring back at Grant in surprise were three completely shocked faces. I ignored their questions and just snapped at them, "Guys just eat our food. I honestly don't really care."

Before they could question us further, I grabbed Grant with one hand, keeping the other hand over my diaphragm and under my chest, and basically dragged him out. Once we were outside, we walked to a side alleyway, and I forced Grant to turn around while I took the capsules out of my bra. Ignoring Grants outburst of laughter, I forced grant to take them and put them in his pocket. Then, we walked back in silence to the van, although I could hear Grant trying to suppress his laughter every few seconds. While I acknowledge that it was most likely hilarious, and an event that I would look back and laugh at, right now was not the time and I was in a terrifically terrible bad mood.

Coming back to the van, we joined up with Zach, Bex, Macey, Ryan, Tina, and Nick. I could hear them talking about what had happened, but I just ignored them as I got into the van and started it up. On the way home, no one even asked me about what had happened, probably because they could see what a bad mood I was in. Putting the van onto auto pilot, I curled up into a ball in the driver's seat and went to sleep.

After arriving back at Gallagher, I delayed traveling back to my room and the awaiting Cove Op report that I knew I was going to have to face at some point. I preferred to hold it off, if only for a little. After moping around the school for two hours and thirty two minutes, I decided enough was enough and headed back to my room. Today sucked. I was in the worst mood possible. Opening up my door I came face to face with an ecstatic Liz and an evilly grinning Macey who was holding up a glittering, floor-length, strapless dress. Music was blasting throughout the room, and I could see Bex setting up a table full of make up. I groaned as I saw what was coming. Unaware of my mood, Liz screamed at me over the music so she could be heard.

"SO HOW WAS THE FIELD TRIP?"

A/N: That's. Sorry it took so long. Midterms have been horrific. I only have one more; math. My worst subject. Well anyway. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	5. Frenemies

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. It's been quite hectic at my house, but the good thing is that I'm finally done with my midterms. I'm so ecstatic. Here' the next chapter. Don't forget to review. I love reading all of you comments, and I read every single won, taking into account all of your opinions. Oh and sorry it's a little short. I promise a better update VERY soon. So….review :)_

**Recap**: _Unaware of my mood, Liz screamed at me over the music so she could be heard._

_"SO HOW WAS THE FIELD TRIP?"_

I winced as Liz screamed at me from inside the room. I understood that the room was really loud and that she was screaming at me only because she couldn't even hear herself talk, much less someone twenty feet away. However, in my current state, I was not in the mood for this.

"Look Liz," I snapped "I'll talk to you later. I'm just not in the mood."

As soon as I opened my mouth, I regretted it. Liz's face fell, and she looked like she might actually cry. I felt terrible. While I was in a bad mood, it wasn't' Liz's fault that I was this way. I tried stepping towards her, but she turned away and walked back into the room in silence. I took a step to follow her in, but Macey came up to block my entrance with her arm.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Liz? She did nothing to you," demanded Macey

"Look I'm sorry. I'm iust in a crappy mood. If you let me take a quick nap, I'll be much better."

"Your mood has nothing to do with this. It's no excuse for treating Liz like that."

I snorted. I knew I was being inccouragable, but Macey was just irritating me to no end. "Excuse me?" I sarcastically replied, "What are you? Her mother?""

Macey frowned at the comment, but didn't continue the fight. "Fine, go in and start a fight with Bex too. Then you'll be left with no one."

My mouth dropped open as Macey stalked past me, pissed off from our confrontation. Rolling my eyes at her drama queen antics, I stepped inside the room. Liz was over in the corner by the window, reading a book. However, it was impossible not to notice that she had been crying. Her eyes were slightly puffed up, and I saw a long black line of where her mascara had bled.

Sighing, I could feel my rage leave me in a second. Great. Now two of my three best friends were annoyed with me. I took a half step in Liz's direction, but a single look at Bex discouraged me completely from the action. She mouthed the words, not now, at me from her bed, and then glanced at Liz with a meaningful look. I nodded to show I understood, before walking back out of the room. I would come back later and apologize to Liz.

While I understood that Bex wanted me to give Liz some time to cool off, I didn't really want to give Liz too much time to spend in her thoughts. When that happens, she becomes easily distraught, and it can take her forever to get out of her moods once she falls into them. Breathing in and exhaling deeply, I decided to go find Macey and apologize to her. I had been irrationally angry at the time, and now it was time to face the consequences.

There were only a couple of places Macey might have gone, so I decided to start from the bottom up. It was starting to get dark outside, but there was a good amount of light in the outside gardens below our room's windows, so there was still a chance she could be there. Walking down the hall, I listened to my footsteps as the pounded on the floor, echoing back at me.

I actually felt quite terrible now that I thought about it. I hadn't eaten much for breakfast, and the fact that I hadn't eaten lunch only multiplied my hunger. My mouth watered at the thought of dinner. Based off of what I had read on the morning whiteboard, we were going to have New Orleans gumbo with rice for dinner. It was my favorite food, and I had been the one who brought the world class recipe to our world class chef, Louis, so he could replicate it for me. On a mission to New Orleans, I somehow still had time to attend the Mardi Gras celebration, and there was plenty of gumbo to go around. It was there I fell in love with gumbo….and might have stolen a top secret recipe for it. But her, at least I shared it with people…right?

I was also starting to get a major migraine from all of the shouting between me and Macey, as well as the blasting pop music from Liz's professional speaker system that she had designed herself when she was only 9. I chuckled at the memory of Liz dragging it in on opening day. At the time, she had barely been taller than the speakers, and she looked as if she was afraid the speakers would swallow her up as she pushed them into our room.

Coming to the secret passage that led to the garden from just outside the kitchen, I climbed into the "closet", and walked out into the open air. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sunset was beautiful, as if it was painted across the horizon. Breathing in the fresh earthly smell, I looked around for Macey. As she was no where to be seen, I walked back into the school, and continued my perusal of her.

She wasn't in the library, not was she in the secret passage that I had shown her that led to the chemicals lab. After coming out of the chemical lab, I nearly crashed into Zach as he was sprinting through the hallways, glancing at his watch every few seconds. I started to speak to him, but he just raced off in the opposite direction. He held his hand up to wave to me, but didn't even bother turning around to acknowledge me.

"I'll talk to you later at dinner Cammie; Sorry, I've gotta run." He yelled over his shoulder. Shrugging after a moment, I continued back through the hallway. It was a little weird that he wouldn't even stop to talk to me, but I didn't want to push it because he seemed like he was in a rush. I decided to walk back to my room in hopes that Macey had already made her way back there.

Passing the Arabic classroom on the way to the stairwell that led to my room, I felt my breath catch as I watched Zach sprint into the classroom. He must not have seen me, for I was still in the shadows, as well as the fact that I was a very good pavement artist. I'm not trying to be vain; it just happens to be the truth. Cautiously walking up to the classroom door that had just closed in Zach's wake; I pressed my ear up to the door. Frustrated because I couldn't hear anything, I pulled out a machine that Liz had dubbed the "extendable ear;" like the one in Harry Potter.

While it wasn't conducted by magic, the extendable ear was created with the magic of Liz's brain, so they could basically qualify as one and same. Placing the ear on the floor, I slid it under the door, and then plugged an earphone in so I could hear what he was saying. Caught with a sudden bought of inspiration, I placed my diamond heart necklace next to one of the ear buds, and clicked record. That way I could have a physical audio tape recording of whatever was happening in that room.

Placing the bud in my ear, I felt my eyes grow wide. I could hear heavy panting from a guy, who I assumed was Zach. Then, I heard a voice that was completely familiar. It only took seconds for me to recognize who was speaking to Zach. **It was Macy.**

**A/N. There it is. Once again, I apologize for the shortness. I just wanted to be able to fit certain part together, but I ran out of time as I have to run to volleyball practice now, so I'm saving the juicy parts for the next chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen next by reviewing below. Or, if not, just say what ever you want. Thanks guys. Hope you liked it. **


	6. Revelations

A/N: Hey readers. So here's the next update. I have a special note for those who are worried about ZAMMIE in this fanfic. If you are in this category, please read the following note. If not, DO NOT READ. Okay, well please read and REVIEW the next chapter. I will get the next update up by the end of the week. I promise.

P.S. Reviews help encourage me to update faster. LOL.

**ONLY READ IF THIS APPLIES TO YOU.**

So, several readers reviewed and commented, concerned about the lack of ZAMMIE in my fanfic, or the possibility of Zach and Macey. I am here to quell these thoughts. There will NEVER be a Zach and Macey pairing in this fanfic. Do NOT worry. Also, there will be intense Zammie scenes in a couple chapters. Don't worry, I just want to go through this arch I'm working on, and then continue onto some fluff before the next arch. So, I hope this helps. Continue your reading. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, original storyline, or anything to do with the Gallagher Girl franchise; that all belongs to Ally Carter. The only part I own is my words and personal storyline.**

_Recap: Placing the bud in my ear, I felt my eyes grow wide. I could hear heavy panting from a guy, who I assumed was Zach. Then, I heard a voice that was completely familiar. It only took seconds for me to recognize who was speaking to Zach. __**It was Macy.**_

My eyes narrowed as I thought. There was no reason for Macey to be in that room with Zach by herself, but, also as far as I knew, there was no reason that she couldn't be. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions quite yet. Leaning against the door, I adjusted the ear bud so that it was deep in my ear. I didn't want to miss a single moment of this.

"You're late," stated Macey in a calm, unaffected tone. I could almost picture her casually leaning against a desk, staring at her nail polish, and checking for chip marks as she spoke.

Zach replied with gaps in his speech as he was breathing hard, most likely from sprinting all the way to the room. "Sorry. I ran into Cammie on the way here, and she seemed really confused.. I didn't want her to get suspicious."

Never mind. Screw the former thought. Now was the time to jump to conclusions. I silently laughed to myself. There was no way that his actions wouldn't make me suspicious. His entire demeanor was off, and he didn't even stop to give me the time of day at all. That was not normal Zach behavior…the Zach I knew.

"Well, you should have been more careful. If you had actually been on time when you left, you could've talked with Cammie without arousing her suspicion." Replied Macey, sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry," snorted Zach, "how did you get away? I heard she was in a pretty terrible mood after the field trip."

"It was easy; all I had to do was rile her up and get her to fight with me so I could stomp off." Macey laughed, "You know, for a supposedly amazing spy, you're really bad at acting."

"I know," Zach laughed back.

He talked with her with such ease, almost as if they had been doing this forever. I couldn't believe what was happening. They were talking about lying and deceiving me right in front of me! Okay…maybe not literally in front of me, as far as they knew, but it was pretty appalling. I started to think about their discussion more, but stopped thinking and strained to listen as they talked in softer voices.

"So is everything set up for Friday?" asked Zach.

"Yes, definitely." laughed Macey. "Cammie has no idea whatsoever."

"Good. It's hard to keep secrets from spies, but so far, you've been doing great. Especially since you live with her"

"It's honestly not hard, Cammie's more oblivious to things then she would like to think. Like Monday, when we met in the courtyard for dinner. I just had Liz distract with some random homework, and then slipped away. "

My mouth dropped open. Okay. So Zach and Macey have been having dinner together? And Liz was in on it the whole time? I thought I was going to explode. I was so mad at Macey that I was about the roundhouse kick her to the head and fight her until she passed out. My emotion clouded my judgment, because I knew, out of all of us, that Macey was the best at defense, and she would never let a roundhouse kick get to her unguarded. While she didn't have the strength that Bex and I had, she definitely had tremendous defense skills, making it hard to take her down in a fight.

Turning back to the situation at hand, I felt a tear drop out of the corner of my eye. I really didn't want to let this to get to me, but it did anyway. I had always known that Macey was prettier and more appealing than me, and that I had no chance whatsoever when compared with her, but I had always thought that Zach was different then those other guys. Clearly I was wrong.

"So are we all set for our big date?" giggled Macey.

I could almost see Zach roll his piercing green eyes as he laughed at Macey's inane comment. "Of course. As long as you make sure Cammie does not find out about it at all. We've put so much effort and time into making sure she doesn't know, and I will be in a hot mess with Bex. Especially if this comes out."

I frowned. Wait, did that mean that Bex knew about this; or was she in the dark about Zach's cheating as much as I was? I softly stepped away from the door as I heard them get up and begin to make their way towards the door.

"Wait Macey!" exclaimed Zach "I forgot to show you something."

"Ooohhh what is it!" squealed Macey. For a second, forgetting how mad I was at her, I laughed in my head. Macey LOVED getting presents even if she pretended she didn't. I think it just had to do with the way she was brought up. As much stuff as she got, she always loved unwrapping the bows on presents and then ripping the wrapping paper mercilessly off.

Hearing the creak of the wood as Zach walked towards the door, I stilled, hoping that he wouldn't open the door. Luckily, he didn't and instead, I could hear him rummaging around in his bag. Finally after the rummaging noises stopped, I assumed that he had found what he was searching for.

"Here, I hope it meets with your usual standards of excellence," teased Zach.

Macey's breath caught, and I could picture her mouth as it dropped open. There was a long pause before Zach broke it with a cough.

"So, um, really. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," gasped Macey. "It's perfect. The diamonds around the heart really glitter quite nicely."

"I asked Bex if she liked it, but she just told me she wasn't into the girly stuff like that, so I'm glad you like it."

I glared at the wall. So Bex was in on it. Wow, how naive was I to think that my friends and I would be friends forever, living like in the fairytales. Now I knew where their royalties really laid. And, if you really thought about it, it was completely unfair. I was both Liz and Bex's first and best friend when we all fist started attending Gallagher. By the time Macey had come, we were all permanent friends. And, when Macey had been super bitch to everyone, I was the only one who somewhat tried to be nice to her and invite her into our group. This was how she paid me back.

"It really is beautiful," exclaimed Macey. "here, you can have it back."

Macey's comment threw me for a second. If it was for her, why would she give it back to Zach?

"No, wait," replied Zach. "Open it up."

I assumed Macey opened it up, and then I heard her read it out loud.

"For my best friend, favorite person, and true love. Forever Yours, Zach." She stated.

"Awwwwwwww," gushed Macey. "That is so romantic."

"You really think so?" questioned Zach. "I didn't want it to be really cheesy, but it's really true what I feel. I just really wanted to have that on there."

"No don't worry. I LOVE it." Macey reassured him. "Here. Take it back now. I really have to get going before Cammie realizes how long I've been gone. We don't want her to get suspicious."

"Yeah…of course." Zach took a deep breath. "Well, see you later _Mace_," he said, putting an emphasis on the Mace. Whether it was sarcasm, I didn't know. "Make sure Cammie does not find out. She CANNOT find out about Friday. She cannot."

With that comment I had had enough. I yanked my headphones out of my ear, and picked up my heart locket from the floor turning off the recording mode, and saving it to the heart's data chip. I felt enraged, and could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I stood up. I didn't even want to hear their excuses. I would just go in, say my piece, and leave. Reaching for the door knob, I yanked the door open to reveal a pair of stunned faces. I stepped into the doorway, and casually, well as casually as I could, leaned against the door frame.

"Well, Zachary, Macey. Fancy seeing you here. Both of you. _Together_." I placed an emphasis on that word to let them know I knew. Then, I turned to Zach's stunned face, and smiled a terribly fake smile in his direction. In my anger, I could still feel the tears prickling my eyes, threatening to spill out, but I pushed them to the back of both my eyes and my mind. I would have to deal with them later.

"Soooooo Zachary. What is it that I CANNOT find out? Do tell me. I'm dying to know."

A/N. Let me know how you feel about this chapter and what you think is happening next. REVIEW.


	7. Alone

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I was really encouraged by all the updates I received. I love hearing you feedback and what you thought about the chapters. I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Remember, more reviews help give me incentive to update faster :)

P.S. I hope I didn't make Cammie seem really bipolar. She's just super upset right now and her emotions are just in a jumbled up wreck. She doesn't really know what's going on necessarily, and she can't really figure out who her friends are right now. So…yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, original storyline, or anything to do with the Gallagher Girl franchise; that all belongs to Ally Carter. The only part I own is my words and personal storyline.**

Recap: _"Soooooo Zachary. What is it that I CANNOT find out? Do tell me. I'm dying to know."_

Zach averted his eyes and tried to mumble some incoherent response, but I decided that enough was enough.

"Look. I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses. Zach; we're done." Then, turning away, I felt the tears I had no control over, come spilling out. I reached and wiped them away, furious that I let this get to me. Spies should never let their mask drop and let their feelings show, and yet I had completely let my guard down. As I began to walk out of the room, Zach grabbed my arm.

"Cammie- Gallagher Girl- wait. Please I can explain."

I flinched as he touched me, and immediately shook myself from his grasp. "Don't touch me anymore Zach," I glared at him. As I final left through the door, I turned slightly to walk back to my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zach moving towards me, and I could see Macey grab his arm to pull him back. She was probably overjoyed that she could be with Zach now without having to keep it a secret.

I walked back to my room, blinded by tears. Because I knew the way back to my room by heart, I didn't even have to think as I passed through the endless hallways, finally reaching my room. As I opened the door to my room, I saw Liz's mouth drop open in reaction to my current state. It took a second for Bex to realize what Liz was gaping at, and she immediately stood up to come over and walk towards me.

She reached for my shoulder, but I immediately jerked away. Her touch felt like a scalding metal tip to my skin. When she looked at me in surprise I just glared at her.

"Cammie are you okay?" Bex asked in a calming voice.

Suddenly, I felt irrationally angry all over again. How dare she pretend that she had no idea what had been going on; patronizing me and speaking to me as if I were a child? Livid with anger, I yanked my diamond heart locket off of my neck, not even caring if the chain was broken. I had put it back on while walking back to my room. I thrust it out to her screaming at her.

"WHAT IS THIS REBECCA BAXTER."

"Cammie-" Bex started. When I stepped closer to her, placing the necklace right between her eyes, she stopped for a second before continuing. "Cammie, it's your mother's necklace that she gave you. Remember? Are you sure you're okay Cammie?"

Am I sure that I'm okay? Of course I am, I thought sarcastically. I'm just freaking dandy if that's what she wanted to know. Biting back my retort, I suddenly felt over come with instant exhaustion. I suddenly realized how much I had really been through that day; starting with josh and ending with Zach. How ironic was it that both of the guys who had once been so important to me had completely broken my heart and made this day insufferably terrible?

I really wanted to just sleep. I wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep forever. I noticed my hand had begun to shake in front of Bex's face. Lowering my hand, I threw my necklace in Liz's direction before turning to speak with them a final time.

"I know about Macey and Zach," Bex started to open her mouth to reply, but I didn't want to hear any of her pathetic excuses. "-I know that you knew about it; Both you and Liz. Why don't you listen to the recording. Don't even bother trying to lie to me. I know everything. I know about the dinner on Monday-" I stated turning to look at Liz, "-and I know about the "date" on Friday and the necklace. Just- I'm just done with this. I can't believe you would choose her over me. Bex," my voice caught for a second, "I thought you were my best friend."

Then, turning away and wiping away the tears that had returned again, I walked over to my bed, and went to sleep, not even bothering to change. I had no energy left to even care anymore. Sleep was welcome, and I let it overcome me as I drifted off into darkness.

I was floating along, and then suddenly I was at the circus. The music played over and over in my head, torturing me with its haunting melody. I was holding my dad's hand with one hand, and had a box of popcorn in the other. We were walking around together, when suddenly, I felt his grasp ripped from mine, and the popcorn fell to the floor. I was kicked in the back and thrown to the floor, amidst all of the people at the circus. I lost sight of my dad as he was pulled into the deep sea of people. I rocked back and forth, the crushed popcorn lay beneath my body as I cried hysterically. I cried for everything, everyone, and nothing at all.

"Cammie, wake up" I felt the circus float away from me as someone shook me, poking me hard in the ribs. "CAMMIE. It's just a dream. Wake up." Groggily, I opened my eyes, and felt it adjust. Macey loomed over me, and I quickly remembered where I was and what had happened.

"Get away from me you bitch." I spat at her.

Flinching, Macey took a step back, half whispering to herself, "I deserved that."

"I don't want to hear your apologies Macey. What's done is done." Then, I abruptly turned my back to her, and forced myself to fall back asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I jerked awake as the noise pulled me from my deep slumber. Glancing at the clock, I gasped, and immediately jumped out of bed, shooting the covers to the floor. It was 8:50. Classes started in ten minutes, and I didn't want to be late. As I stood, I noticed that Macey had laid out one of her outfits for me. Whether this was to spite me, or her weak attempt to apologise to me, I didn't know. However, at the same time, I didn't really care. I pushed the clothes to the side, and pulled out my comfiest pair of sweatpants and a simple, tight, white T shirt. As I pulled the sweatpants out, I watched a piece of paper float to the ground.

My curiosity piqued, I picked up the paper after I had put on my clothes and pulled my hair into a simple ponytail. It read;

_Dear Cammie,_

_I am writing this not because I know you will most likely push the clothes I have picked out for you to the floor, and wear your ugly sweatpants._

I smirked at that line for a second. While I was still really angry at Macey, she definitely knew me well.

_I know you are very upset with me right now, and knowing the circumstances, you have every right to be. However, everything is not exactly as it seems. Also, Liz and Bex didn't betray you, and Zach is not cheating on you with me. We have never, and never plan on EVER going out. You should know that, see as you knew how I felt about Zach. Anyway, don't be late for COW. As you read this, you most likely have two minutes left to get to class._

_Macey McHenry_

Crumpling up the note, I threw it in the trash before grabbing my books and rushing hurriedly off to class. I had exactly two minutes to get there. While I was still 100% that Zach had been doing something with Macey that I would not have liked, her note and actions were beginning to plant seeds of doubt in my mind. She was not acting like a guilty party at all, and her instant apology was nothing like the Macey McHenry I was used to.

Stumbling to the door of my Countries of the World Classroom, I opened the door to reveal a full class, and a very annoyed looking Professer Smith looking back at me.

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Morgan. Might you try to be more punctual next time?" Several of my classmates giggled, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Waving his hand to dismiss me, he pointed my to the back corner of the room. "We're doing projects on smuggling across boarders with partners Ms. Morgan. I believe you are paired with Nick. Please sit next to him promptly so I can continue with my class."

My face still red, I made my way over to him, ignoring Zach's stare as I passed him. Sitting next to Nick, I placed my books on the floor, and stared up at Professor Smith, waiting to start the lesson.

A/N. Done! Please read and review. I love reading your comments :)


	8. Heartache

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8. I just came back from volleyball where I had to run over 20 suicides, so I think I'm going to pass out as I write this. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Once again, I could be delirious as I write this. I hope you like it though. This chapter was really hard for me to write, because I just felt so bad for both Zach and Cammie. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, original storyline, or anything to do with the Gallagher Girl franchise; that all belongs to Ally Carter. The only part I own is my words and personal storyline.**

_Recap: My face still red, I made my way over to him, ignoring Zach's stare as I passed him. Sitting next to Nick, I placed my books on the floor, and stared up at Professor Smith, waiting to start the lesson. _

After COW and several other classes, I found myself skipping lunch and going to my room to let myself sink into my thoughts for a while. COW had been unbearable with Zach staring at me the entire class. He was paired with, ironically, Macey, and for once, I felt oddly at peace with it. As much as the initial evidence had suggested otherwise, I knew that there was definitely more to the story then was at first sight.

I had now come to the conclusion that Zach hadn't cheated on me with Macey, especially, when in my rational thoughts, I remembered how much Macey didn't really like Zach to begin with. He had been the one cautioning me against his player like charms and arrogance, but found later herself eating her words when she found how happy Zach had made me. I shut my eyes tightly at the thought. _Had_. There was no more us anymore. However, even though Zach hadn't been cheating on me with Macey, there was no evidence that he couldn't have been cheating on me with someone else and had my friends cover for him.

Frowning at that thought, I laid back on my bed and let my thoughts sink into my pillow as I looked up at the ceiling. I didn't want to think about my friends betraying me. I loved them each like a sister. They practically were my sisters. I missed Zach, yes, but most of all, I missed having Bex, mace, and Liz with me. Deep in my thoughts, I hadn't realized the fact that the door had opened, and three girls had softly walked in.

"Cammie-" Macey started.

"No, don't talk I-", I cut in.

"Cammie, please listen, we just want to apologise." begged Liz.

Ignoring their protests, I opened my mouth to speak once again. "No Liz," I said. "I don't want to hear your apologies because...well….I'm the one who should be apologizing. I jumped to conclusions, when, if I had been in a rational mind, I would have known that Macey would never go out with Zach, and both you and Bex would never, ever betray me. I'm really sorry for doubting you guys."

I could feel the tears come out of my eyes, and for once, I let them fall freely. No one said anything for a couple of seconds, and I wondered if they would forgive me. I wished one of them would just respond already. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Well," started Bex, breaking the silence, "that was a bloody stupid fight."

We all burst out laughing, and I embraced each one of them. I tried to put as much emotion as I could into each individual hug, so that they would know how sorry I truly was. After our emotional girl time, the girls said that they were going to lunch, but I declined their invitation, as I wasn't really that hungry. On her way out, Macey said, "oh, by the way Cammie, here's your necklace," she tossed it to me as she spoke, "after listening to it with Bex and Liz, I can see how incriminating it could be if interpreted in the wrong way. Don't worry Cam. I would never go out with _Zach_."

I laughed at her comment and smiled back at her as she left my room. Leaning back at my pillows, I smiled to myself. My life was finally starting to get back to normal. I was so glad I had the girls back; after a while, school, without them, would be unbearable. After the girls had left, exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds later, I heard a soft knock at the door. It was probably Liz, running back to get her notebook that she forgot.

"Come in!" I shouted in the general direction of the door.

Not noticing who had stepped in the door, I started looking at my nails, checking for chips in them. I suddenly looked up after hearing a very masculine noise of a throat being cleared, to see Zach standing in front of me. His green eyes stared straight into mine, but they lacked their usual enigma that surrounded them. Before I could even speak, Zach held up a hand.

"I know what you want to say, but I want to say something first. I did not stalk you to your room; the girls told me where to find you."

I raised my eyebrows at his comment, and he smirked back at me. Rolling my eyes, he continued his speech, his voice suddenly becoming serious. "I would also like to just say, "I did NOT cheat on you with Macey, nor do I plan to ever do that in the future…Come on Cammie. Seriously? This is Macey we're talking about."

I allowed him a slight smile before sighing in reply to him.

"I know Zach."

He stared at me, surprised. "You knew I wasn't cheating on you with Macey, but you still broke up with me?"

"Well, no," I started, "I was pretty sure you were cheating on me with her because I wasn't thinking rationally at the time, but now I know better."

"So we're good now, right?" Zach smiled as he reached for my arm, but I ducked out of his grip.

Confused, he stepped back. "Cammie?"

"Zach," I sighed, "I don't think I can do this anymore. I- I can't deal with this right now."

His face fell for a second, and I felt like throwing up. There was a long pause before he replied.

"What-what do you mean?" His voice was tortured, and I could tell he was deeply upset. "I thought you loved me. You _said_ you loved me."

Tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes again, and I didn't know if I had enough self control to keep them from spilling out. It seemed like I was always crying recently.

"I do love you. That's why I'm doing this. I care about you too much, and seeing you with Macey- I thought my heart was going to break in two. I'm not a beautiful girl Zach," I held my hand up to stop his protests. "Yes- I may be _pretty_, but I will never be _beautiful_. There will always be girls that are prettier than me. Beautiful girls. How am I to know you won't cheat on me then? Maybe not now, but what about when we graduate? I would never match up to a beautiful girl like Macey. What would stop you from cheating on me then? If I found you like that, my heart really would break in half. I would be a terrible mess. That's why I can't do this anymore." I tried to smile, but it didn't really work out. "Anyway, Zach, you deserve better Zach. You could get any girl you'd want."

"Gallagher Girl- Cammie. Don't you dare say that. I would never cheat on you."

"But Zach, I could never know that. Don't you see? You think that the real world is like this? No. Once we graduate, we'll be in a world with much better, prettier girls than me, and I would hate myself for forcing you to stay with me if you would be happier elsewhere."

"Cammie," he half whispered to me, "I couldn't be happier anywhere else than in your arms. Don't you understand?"

I just shook my head. I couldn't do this to myself. I would die if I found Zach with another girl; which was bound to happen one day. It was better if I broke this off now.

"Zach- don't do this to me." I choked. "It would best if you go know. We can just be friends."

"No," he replied harshly. "I love you too much Cammie. If you won't let me be with you- I can't be around you. I would rather die then torture myself, seeing you every day, but not being able to touch you, and fake being nice to you when I'd rather pull you into my arms and whisper in your ear. I- I can't do that."

Shocked, my mouth opened without my consent. "Is- it this goodbye then?" The tears began cascading down my face, and through my swollen eyes, I could see Zach was in a similar state well. I felt terrible. I just wanted to throw up, and then cry into my pillow for hours. I couldn't do this. My heart was breaking again, but this time, I had no other emotions to hide behind."

"Only if you want it to be, Gallagher Girl."

Numbly I nodded, and then say Zach's shoulders slump in defeat. "Okay, he choked out."

Suddenly, lunging towards me, he pulled me into a deep embrace, kissing me all over, kissing my tears away, even as I cried even harder. I wrapped my arms around him, and tried to kiss him back. But then, just like that, he was gone. The place where he had just been touching me was cold, and I could feel my heart thudding in my chest.

"Goodbye Cammie. I love you."

As I heard the door close, and the lock softly click into place, I opened my palm to see a single white paper with writing on it.

Cammie,

Please meet me in my office tonight at seven for an impromptu dinner.

I have something very important to talk to you about.

Mom

"Nice brush pass Goode." I whispered to myself. And then, I found myself sobbing into my pillow all over again.

A/N: I hope you liked it, and I hope you were able to understand the depth of both Cammie and Zach's emotions in the chapter. Also, sorry for the lack of description when the girls made up. I just wanted this chapter to mostly be about Zach and Cammie's breakup. However, don't worry, Zammie won't stay broken apart for long! Things should get much better soon. Please read and review. I love hearing what \you think!


	9. Dresses and Disappointment

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter, sorry my A/N is so short. I'm on my way to a super bowl party. Have a nice Super Bowl Sunday!**_

_Recap: "Nice brush pass Goode." I whispered to myself. And then, I found myself sobbing into my pillow all over again._

The rest of the day past by quickly, for I felt numb and impervious to the events around me. Luckily, due to block scheduling, I didn't have any more classes with Zach. That was a relief. I didn't know what I would have done if I had to partner and work with him, much less be in the same room as him. I dragged my hand along the cement walls as I headed down the hallway to my mother's office.

It was two to seven, and I quickly sped up my walk, as it wasn't good for spies to make a habit of being late often. Coming to her door, I began raised my hand to knock. However, before I could even lift my hand fully up, my mother yelled from inside, "com in Cammie." She had an uncanny ability to know whenever I would be at her door. Then again, it was probably because almost every single time I visited her office, it was through a scheduled appointment.

Stepping through the doorway, I saw my mother sitting at her desk, with the couch where we often ate our frozen dinners form, opposite from it. Oddly enough, sitting on the corner of her desk was Joe Solomon. I opened my mouth to greet him, but he raised his hand to stop me. "Don't bother Cammie; I was just about to leave anyway." Blinking I watched him walk out of the room before turning back to face my mother.

"Why was Joe here?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Oh, he's was just here to talk about some personal things with me," my mom replied casually, "Don't worry about it Cammie. Why don't you sit down? Dinner's almost ready."

Walking to the couch, I sat on its worn upholstery. I could see all the marks of dinners we had shared together in the past. The red spot from the salsa of taco night still remained at the arm of the couch, and the oil marks from the time my mother had attempted to make microwaved dumplings stood out against the solid fabric of the couch. I sighed, stifling a laugh. Sunday dinners with mom had long since been a tradition of ours. Therefore, it was odd that we would have dinner on a school night, a Thursday night, most specifically.

After leaving the room to retrieve our dinners from the microwave, my mom returned with a plate of microwaved chicken nuggets and tater tots. I smiled. How sweet. After handing me my plate, she sat down on the opposing side of the couch, and turned to face me as we ate. Although we made small talk in between bites, it wasn't until we set our plates aside when we were finished, that we really began to talk about why we were here.

Unfortunately, the tater tots and chicken nuggets were not the best of mom's meals, and I find myself dreading each bite I took. Because I finished about 1/23 of the entire plateful, I would most like end up taking a stop to the kitchens on the way back to my room. It wasn't that I didn't like when my mother "cooked", but seeing as he cooking skills revolved around a microwave and toaster oven, there wasn't much she could do.

After we finished our respective dinners, my mom opened up the conversation.

"So Cammie, how's school going? Did you enjoy your last Cove Op trip? I helped plan it."

"Oh," I groaned. "Don't even get me started on that. It was a disaster."

As I recounted my painfully embarrassing field trip, I found myself laughing hysterically along with my mom, even through the most awkward parts where I had wanted to crawl in a hole and die. It felt good to laugh again, and by the end of my story, I was in high spirits, almost completely forgetting about my situation with Zach. _Almost_.

After a couple more minutes of small talk, my mother cut me off and left the room.

"Wait a second Cammie, I'll be right back."

Returning to the room, she carried a long, floor length gown with a deep slit along the side that probably reached to the mid thigh. It was strapless, and had cascading sparkles throughout the entire dress. My mouth gaping, I shook my head. I could already sense what was coming. I was not going to wear _that_. Before I could protest however, my mom cut into my thoughts.

"Now I know what you're thinking Cammie," she stated, smiling knowingly at me, "but I think that it will complement your figure nicely, and it's the perfect thing for you to wear tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow," I asked, still gobsmacked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" she apologized, "How regress of me. We're meeting with a prospective Gallagher Applicant who doesn't even know she's applying yet."

I was really confused. Didn't Gallagher Girls get invited after their testing scores were secretly reviewed by the board? Why was I being sent on a "mission" to retrieve/influence a prospective student? It really didn't make any sense to me.

"Now I know that it's not what we normally do, but these are very special circumstances. She's a very important figure, and it is a well known fact that she will be attending this ball in New York, so we will be flying up to see her tomorrow afternoon around four." She smiled before continuing. "Why don't you have Macey and the others get you ready. That girl can do wonders with a makeup brush."

Internally, I groaned. That was not going to be very fun. I could already see Macey leering over me with a mascara brush while I wiggled underneath her as Bex held me down, and Liz squealed at me from the sidelined. Yep…definitely was going to be a nightmare.

"Well Cammie, here's you dress." She handed it to me before herding me towards the door. "You should get to bed, for you still have classes tomorrow. See you at four. Oh, and tell Zachary hello, and that I apologise for stealing his girl on a Friday night."

As she walked me to the door, I tried to smile back at her, but the smile was entirely fake. After a couple of minutes without having to think about Zach, or my newfound singles life, I had gone back to it, feeling even worse then before. I actually felt like throwing up. As I walked out the door, through the hallway, I watched my mother's retreating form as she walked back into the room.

The walkways and stairs seemed to swirl around me as I traveled back the room. I felt like throwing up over and over again, but I didn't dare to, because if Macey ever found out that I had thrown up on that beautiful dress, she would murder me a hundred times over again. I began to realize what a terrible mistake I had made, pushing Zach away. I really felt lost without him, but I wasn't sure if I should ask him to come back to me. He might not even like me anymore. He was probably glad I had set him free.

Opening my door, I faced three expectant looking faces peering back at me. Macey shrieked as she saw my dress, rushing up to take it from hand, and affix it to the back of dorm door.

"It…..GEOURGOUS." screamed Macey.

I shuddered when I saw the gleam in her eyes, probably imaging all the ways to torture me with her makeup.

"What's it for?" asked Liz, inquisitively.

"I'm supposed to meet a prospective Gallagher Girl or something like that. Apparently, she's a hotshot rich girl, or something like that. Looking up, I caught a knowing look passing between Bex and Macey. Well…that was weird. Before I could move to get changed, the tone of the room suddenly changed.

"Cammie," Liz started. "Were you crying?"

"NO." I quickly protested. However, my denial was to no avail.

"Don't lie to us," stated Bex matter of factly, "you are, of course, a terrible liar."

"Wait…" said Macey, "You and Zach are good now aren't you?"

Her comment finally broke me down, and I spilled the truth to them. The truth that I couldn't trust Zach not to cheat on me, and that I loved him to much to let myself potentially go through that.

"But Cammie," Liz softly stated. "Zach's infatuated with you. Anyone can easily see that."

"I—I think I know that now Liz. I-I just hope it's not too late. I really miss him."

"Don't worry," chastised Macey. "He wouldn't hesitate to get back with you. For god's sakes. He's in love with you Cam."

Macey's comment reassured me, and I found myself start to fell a little better. Maybe I could get back with Zach. Hopefully, he would give me a second chance. Before settling into bed to go to sleep, I promised to myself I would talk to him tomorrow. I would have to make him see how much I loved him, and I only broke up with him because I was too stupid to see what we had.

The next morning, I yanked myself out of bed, and even allowed Macey to dress me, and get me ready like a doll. If anyone could make me look good, I knew it was Macey, as much as I hated to admit it. Stepping out of our room, freshly made over, Macey McHenry style, I walked briskly down the hallway to the dining hall. I knew Zach woke up early, and I wanted to catch him before the rest of the school came to eat.

Arriving at the dining hall, I moved to take a step into the hall, before a sight stopped me in my tracks. Zach sat at a corner table, his arm around a girl with dark hair who leaned into his shoulder. I refused to let the tears fall this time. I should have known it was too late. Zach had moved on, and I hadn't. Zach had moved on, and it was too late. There would never be an _us_ again.

A/N. Review! Let me know what you think. I love hearing from my readers.


	10. Surprises For Us All

A/N: SO, this is my longest chapter yet! 2,000 plus words. I'm so pumped. Anyway, I've been building up for this chapter for a while, so I hope I executed it correctly. Please let me know what you think after you've read in your reviews. Also, I neglected to mention this last chapter, but thanks to all my AWESOME readers. Last chapter, I was able to break 100 reviews. I feel so blessed to have such amazing readers, and I never knew that when I started this story, a little over a month ago, I would have such awesome support. Thanks again to all my readers, but especially to my reviewers. This story is for you all. Enjoy & review.

_Recap: Arriving at the dining hall, I moved to take a step into the hall, before a sight stopped me in my tracks. Zach sat at a corner table, his arm around a girl with dark hair who leaned into his shoulder. I refused to let the tears fall this time. I should have known it was too late. Zach had moved on, and I hadn't. Zach had moved on, and it was too late. There would never be an us again._

I nearly decapitated Bex with my arm as I swung around to walk back to my room. Luckily, she ducked out of instinct, and then grabbed my wrist to keep me from causing her further harm.

"Whoa, where're you going Cammie? I thought you were heading to see Zach at breakfast?" asked Bex in a questioning tone.

"I was," I replied bitterly, jabbing my finger towards the doorway, "before _that_ happened."

"Are you okay?" Bex asked, glancing at me curiously

I sighed. "Yes, just look through the door."

Raising her eyebrows, but doing as I said, Bex opened the door open a sliver, and peeked through it. I saw her eyes widen as she came back out to face me.

"See what I mean?" I said, "He's moved on already. There's honestly no point."

"Don't say that," replied Bex as she frowned, "I'm sure he has a completely good reason."

"Mhm. I'm sure he has a good reason, my ass." I snorted "Bex, just a day after I broke up with him, which he was apparently oh _so_ torn up about, he's off cuddling in some corn or with this random girl. Excuse me if I don't accept that excuse."

"I doubt it Cam." Bex stated seriously, "Don't jump to conclusions; remember where that got you last time?"

I gritted my teeth. Bex was starting to annoy me with her cheery optimism, but because we had just gotten over our fight, I didn't want to start another one. Sighing, I decided to let this argument go to Bex for once.

"Okay…whatever you say."

"Cam, it's not that I don't understand how you feel, because, of course I do," Bex started, "But at the same time, I understand where Zach's coming from, and I feel like this time, he should at least have an opportunity to defend himself before you jump to conclusions."

I didn't really agree with her at all about this matter, but I decided the best thing was to just let it slide.

"Okay, I'm just going to go back to my room now."

"But what about-?" Bex spoke, but then I cut her off. "I'll just grab an apple and go. I'll see you at class ok?"

Not even waiting to see if she complied, I pushed my way through the double doors of the dining hall, and headed over to the buffet table. Damn. The fruits were at the table with Zach and his "lady" friend. Mustering up all the dignity I had, I marched over to the table, determined not to look at them at all. Out of the corner of my eye, which does not count as looking at them, by the way, I could see Zach eating a waffle while the doe eyed girl who looked like a freshman for crying out loud, stared at him. Refusing to contemplate that further, I snatched up a granny smith, and turned to head back to the entrance.

Bex had already come in with Liz who had apparently joined her while I had walked into the dinning hall, and they had sat down at our usual spot. Before I could move in their direction however, Zach turned, and saw me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He got out of his seat and sauntered over. What an arrogant ass.

"What do you want Zach?" I demanded. I was totally out of my element, and I could feel a flush creeping up my throat towards my cheeks.

"Ooohhh. Touchy?" He smirked at me, but I refused to return the acknowledgement.

"If you would excuse me, I would like to go. I have quite important things to do," I declared in a superior voice.

Confused, Zach reached up to grab my arm, but I just slipped out of his grasp. Seriously. What was this…de ja vou? Moving away from him, I nodded coolly at him before continuing on my way. Wow, I was getting good at this ice queen stuff. Macey had taught me well. Turning back to glance at Zach as I walked away, he had a lost, puppy dog expression on his face. I had to get away. If it was one thing that I could not stand up against, it was the puppy face.

Taking a bite of my apple, I waltzed through the double doors, and felt as if I was floating on cloud nine. I had shown _him_. Walking to the end of the corridor leading to our rooms, I decided to take a secret passageway to one of my favorite spots in the school. Ahead of me stood a metal armored knight with the Gallagher crest on it. After pressing discreet areas on the crest, it rose in the air to reveal a spiral staircase into the depths of the floor. In reality, all Gallagher passageways were connected in some way, but the connections were fairly hard to find, with some passageways, especially the underground ones, leading on for miles and miles. It was important no to get lost in them. There was no telling when you'd get out if you got lost.

Luckily, I had been in this passageway several times before, and I knew exactly where I wanted to go. Starting to walk to the indention that I knew was a short distance right of the entrance, I suddenly heard the passageway door open and scrambled to the side, trying to hide in the shadows. Hoping my chameleoness would hide me from any prying eyes, I listened closely, my eyes growing wide as I heard the voices.

This was really turning into a de ja vou event. I could clearly hear Zach's protesting voice, and Bex's scary interrogator voice. Well this was NOT good. When Bex uses that tone, you know she means business. Crossing my fingers that they wouldn't happen across me, I slid down, my back to the wall, and settled in for a nice eavesdropped conversation.

"What do you mean...messing around with Cammie? I'm not doing anything to her. I LOVE her." protested Zach.

"I know that, but she doesn't know that. What's she supposed to think? A day after you broke up, and you're already off having breakfast with some random doe eyed girl Cammie has never seen before." retaliated Bex.

I could almost picture Zach rolling his eyes. "You know I'm not doing that Baxter. She is only a freshman after all. Gianna's just helping us, obviously. I needed to talk to her at a time when Cammie wasn't around."

"Of course I know that." Hissed Bex, "But once again, Cammie does NOT know that."

Zach started to retort, but Bex cut him off. "This whole thing is going to come crashing down and backfire on us just because you messed it up. If that happens, I will kill you so many times, you will beg for death to take you to the underworld."

"Umm," started Zach, "you know that, uh, technically doesn't make sense…I would already be dead."

"I don't care about the technicalities," replied Bex, waving her hand. "All I know is that you're dead."

Nervously chuckling, I could hear their footsteps as they began to recede back to the entrance. I crept behind them, wanting to hear their every word.

"We better get back before Cammie notices we're both gone."

"Yeah," answered Bex. "I just hope your stupidity hasn't ruined it for us all.

As they climbed back up the staircase, I waited several minutes, before pushing the lever in the darkness that I knew would open the door, and followed them up, through the whole in the floor. Deciding to run back to my room and get my books before class started, I briskly walked down the hallway, puzzling over the obscure conversation I had just heard.

**Time Lapse.**

Straightening my diamond heart necklace that I had gotten back from Liz after they had listened to the recording, I brushed my hands over its rough exterior before picking up my purse and examining myself in the mirror. Not too shabby, I smiled as I thought to myself. After subjecting me to hours of endless makeup, pedicures, manicures, random pastes that smelled like carrots, among many other things, Bex, Macey, and Liz had left me in my room to take a final survey of myself before heading to my mom's room to head to the party. Apparently, the girls had gone to Tina and Anna's room to have a in house movie night while I was away. I envied them.

I could barely walk in my six inch heels, but they did wonders for my weak looking ankles, so I just sucked it up and lived with it. Closing the door to my dorm tightly, I walked towards my mother's office, trying not to twist my ankle at every single step. The long slit that reached up to my upper middle thigh was quite revealing, and at first I had refused to wear the dress at all. However, at Macey's threatening, and Bex and Liz's whining, I just endured it. There was nothing worse than an uneven girl fight, 3 vs. 1. Reaching my mother's door, I adjusted my silver purse on my shoulder, and smoothed down my dress, pulling it up at the same time. I hated these events that required _strapless_ bras, and I couldn't help but remember another time, so long ago it seemed, when a certain green eyed boy had dipped me low to the floor, and danced with my heart, before it all came crashing down…quite literally. Ending up with me being braless in the middle of a code black. Yep…I did not have a good track record with those types of…uh…support systems.

Brushing the sparkles that stuck to my sweaty palms off, I reached for the doorknob to reveal my beautiful mother on the arm of a _very_ handsome Joe Solomon. She looked ethereal, wearing a long turquoise gown that reached past the floor, and had even done her hair for the occasion. Joe looked very refined, with a crisp three piece suit, and a very professional looking tie. I almost burst out laughing. We were really going all out for this _prospective_ student that we didn't even know yet.

Smiling at me, my mother released Joe's arm, and motioned for me to sit on the couch. Joe went to the back room of her office, presumably to get something, leaving me and my mom alone.

"You look stunning Cammie," gushed my mom.

"Thank you," I replied, "you don't look so shabby yourself."

Grinning, she leaned down to kiss my cheek, careful not to smudge my hours old, Macey McHenry made over face, before speaking in return. "I'm just going to go in the back and help Joe find the documents we need for tonight. They're in the back cabinet, but I don't think he knows exactly where it is. Wait for a second will you?"

Nodding in reply, I sat on the sofa, and she walked out of the room. Sitting, I idly glanced at my toes, staring at the deep blue that Macey had insisted would match the sparking silver dress that I wore. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, trying to imagine me being a different girl, in a different time, with a handsome, green eyed boy on my arm. So deep was I in my thoughts that I failed to register the creaking of the floorboards as someone approached me. It was too late, and all I could do was helplessly struggle as I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth and eyes. All I felt was a sharp jab in my neck before I was falling into darkness…into, nothing at all.

A/N. That's it. Please Review. Tell me what you think about what will happen, and your opinions on the chapter. Thanks, I love hearing what you have to say.


	11. Luxury Confinement

A/N: So this is the next chapter. It was kinda difficult to write because it's kinda a filler chapter, but it's supposed to let the reader know what's going on. So, I hope it does. Please don't hate on me for Cammie's actions (you'll understand later in this chapter what I'm talking about,) but this kidnapping is odd for Cammie, so she can't normally act in her spy type self right now. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about right now. Oh well. Well enjoy. Read and review!

_Recap: Nodding in reply, I sat on the sofa, and she walked out of the room. Sitting, I idly glanced at my toes, staring at the deep blue that Macey had insisted would match the sparking silver dress that I wore. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, trying to imagine me being a different girl, in a different time, with a handsome, green eyed boy on my arm. So deep was I in my thoughts that I failed to register the creaking of the floorboards as someone approached me. It was too late, and all I could do was helplessly struggle as I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth and eyes. All I felt was a sharp jab in my neck before I was falling into darkness…into, nothing at all._

Shifting, I felt disoriented. As I struggled to open my eyes, a sudden sharp pain seared in the back of my forehead. Ow. As I reached up to touch my head, I realized that I couldn't move my arms; they were held in place by two, shining pairs of handcuffs. Squinting, I opened my eyes slightly. After waiting a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light, I opened my eyes fully so I could clearly see.

Assessing my surroundings, I realized I was attached to a comfortable arm chair. My legs were also clamped to the same chair. The chair was angled across a wall behind me, and, though the room was small, it had an aura of space and felt quite large. About two feet from my foot was a large single bed with large fluffy comforter that was obviously silk. Even from my vantage point, I could tell that it was legitimate. Directly perpendicular to the bed, on a beautiful mahogany chest was a very large flat screen TV. The room was beautifully furnished with crown molding, and the walls were obviously professionally painted a nice mint color. This was extremely odd. My prison cell was oddly…luxurious.

I felt as if I was in a mini five star hotel room… well, at least a five star room that was the size of a regular bathroom. As I continued my assessment of the room, I realized one thing. There were no doors or windows…at all. How on earth did I get here? Looking down at the cuffs that bonded me, I tried to think of ways to escape. Unfortunately, they were extremely tight on my wrists and ankle, and they cut into my skin if I tried to move them. I sighed. I guess I was stuck here for the time being.

Staring at the white ceiling tiles, I felt the room I was in lurch, as half of my body was thrown over the left armrest. I quickly righted myself, as the sharp cuffs were cutting into my wrists, making it unbearably painful. I was extremely confused…why would my room move…unless…. I must be on a transport vehicle. Perhaps a motor home? As I pondered over the question, I heard some random thumping above my head.

Looking up at the ceiling, I stared with my mouth open, as I watched as small trap door swung open through the ceiling above me, and a pair of legs slid through. It was soon followed by another person, and I was soon sitting in a room with two oversized mails that looked extremely uncomfortable as they hunched over to find under the low ceiling. If it wasn't for the circumstances that I was currently in, I probably would have burst out laughing. If I hadn't just been kidnapped from a party, been stuck in the neck with a needle, and then watched by two hulking bodyguards that looked like they had been working out since they were two years old….yeah, probably not a good time to laugh.

Glaring up at them, I opened my mouth to demand what was going on, but the looks on their faces confused me. They were smiling at me….this was getting weird. I opened my mouth to speak, but they cut me off before I could begin.

"Let us introduce ourselves. Shall we?" said the larger of the two (if that was even possible).

I nodded at them to let them know that they should continue, and the smaller one spoke next. "My name is Jake, and this is my brother; Matt. Please do not hold any of this against us; we were just hired to be muscle for the people that wanted to kidnap you."

"Yeah," cut in Jake, "It's nothing personal."

"So," paused Matt, "any questions? Please make them questions we're allowed to answer"

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"Can't tell you." He replied.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Can't tell you that."

"What time is it?"

"Can't say."

"Where are you guys from?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss that at this time ma'am.

"Are you from the government? FBI? CIA? M16? A Terrorist Group? A cult?"

They laughed at the last one before answering, once again, "Can't answer that."

"Who hired you?"

"Can't tell you that because I don't even know, and I wouldn't tell you even if I did know."

"When can I leave?"

"Can't tell you that either!" replied Jake in a high pitched sing song voice.

I growled in frustration. This was getting really annoying. They couldn't/wouldn't answer any of my questions, and I really needed to get out of there.

"Look," I tried to state authoritatively, "I am going to ask a question and you are going to answer it."

"I'm afraid you don't give orders around here Ms. Morgan."

My jaw slackened. I was getting officially nowhere, and there was no way I would be able to get out of this through physical means. I asked one more question, highly doubting I would get an answer.

"What type of vehicle of transportation are we in?"

"Yay!," Matt clapped his hands together. "We can finally answer something!"

I rolled my eyes for a second. Perhaps the saying about those with muscle not having brains was true. Neither of the brothers seemed very bright, although I doubted I could take either them in a fight.

"Oh!" exclaimed James, "We are in a specialty plane called the Sir. Lane, designed by a special underground British government program called B6-13, the Sir. Lane was originally designed for espionage use by the British government before, uh," he coughed, "the blueprints went, ah, mysteriously missing. This is the only functional Sir. Lane Plane ever developed. Quite comfy isn't it?"

Not even waiting for my reply, he smiled cordially at me before glancing at his brother.

"I believe we are needed up top now Ms. Morgan. If you will excuse us."

I dismissed them with a small smile, and then they began to lift themselves out of the trapdoor. Before climbing out fully, Matt lowered himself down again and addressed me again. "Ms. Morgan. As soon as the trapdoor closes, your cuffs will be released. You will be free to lounge around and do whatever you like. However, if you attempt to escape, please be forewarned, this room is soundproof, fireproof, bulletproof; virtually everything proof. We will be watching you through nine cleverly placed cameras whose locations will not be disclosed to you."

I nodded to show I understood before he continued. "We have selected a nice educational movie for you, and preset it on the TV, so if you want it, you only have to activate the television with voice command. Oh, and one final note. All furniture and objects have been clamped down to the floor and walls. Don't even bother trying to remove it. Believe me I've tried. Sorry about your neck by the way. It was the only way it could be done. I've heard you're an excellent fighter."

He smiled at me before scampering up the trapdoor. The minute the door sealed itself, the clamps on my wrists and ankles were released, and I rubbed them vigorously in a futile attempt to get the mark off. Obviously, as evidenced by the thin pink lines that framed my wrist, that was not going to happen. After at least thirty minutes of close inspection of every part of the room, I could honestly say that there was no way out of the room, not including the airtight sealed trapdoor. I was in it for the long run. As estimated by my internal clock, although my internal clock was not always reliable in times like this, I had been on this plane for exactly one hour. Sighing, I settled back on the luxurious silk comforter, and settled back to enjoy a very exciting educational show about how crayons were made.

I think I fell asleep about halfway through the movie, but I couldn't exactly be sure because I stopped listening the moment a man in a crayon suit stepped up to the screen. According to my internal clock, it was around three o'clock in the morning. I had met my mother at her office around four in the afternoon, and it was exactly eleven hours later. I had been on the plane for what I estimated to be around eight hours. Fun. I heard my stomach rumble, and I realized that the last time I had actually eaten something was when I had taken that apple from the dining hall a day ago. Almost as if someone had read my mind, a small compartment in the wall slid open to reveal a think menu with almost every food imaginable.

I knew it wasn't always advisable to eat food from your kidnappers when being kidnapped, but I was so hungry that I would have eaten anything, no matter the risk. After ordering a nice, sirloin steak with baked potatoes on the side, I placed the menu back in the compartment, and the wall sucked it up. It actually really creeped me out for some reason I couldn't fathom. Minutes after I had "placed my order", I received my meal, and I could honestly say that it was the best piece of steak I had ever eaten. Even if I died right after eating it, at least I had died satisfied. Drifting off to sleep once again with my stomach full, I felt oddly content.

My eyes shot open as I felt someone's breath on mine. I looked up to see Matt leaning over me, with a syringe in his hand. "Sorry Cammie. It'll all be worth it. You'll see." And then, before I could even wake up enough to grasp what was happening, I felt a sharp sting in my neck, and I drifted off into a deeply medicated sleep again.

**RANDOM THIRD PERSON'S VIEW**

The night guard in the tower watched as the plane rolled down the runway. Talking into his comms unit he stated, "The subject is here. Do you copy?" Slight static filled the silent night before a clear voice cut through it. "Understood. Is everything set?" The night guard watched as two large figures supported a slumped girl in their arms, walking up to the main building. "All set," the night guard "See you in two Duchess." Then, the night guard walked back through the tower door, and picked up her Gucci bag that had been personally designed for her at the top of the stairs before walking down towards the main building the two men had just been walking towards. Her bag had been adorned with exotic peacock feathers.

A/N: Let me know how you think will happen, or your overall feelings on the chapter. I love reading your reviews!


	12. At Long Last

A/N: So here's the chapter we've all been waiting for (I think). Sorry for the wait, my life has just been so crazy. Well; enjoy the chapter! And, as always, Reviewssss.

_Recap: _RANDOM THIRD PERSON'S VIEW

_The night guard in the tower watched as the plane rolled down the runway. Talking into his comms unit he stated, "The subject is here. Do you copy?" Slight static filled the silent night before a clear voice cut through it. "Understood. Is everything set?" The night guard watched as two large figures supported a slumped girl in their arms, walking up to the main building. "All set," the night guard "See you in two Duchess." Then, the night guard walked back through the tower door, and picked up her Gucci bag that had been personally designed for her at the top of the stairs before walking down towards the main building the two men had just been walking towards. Her bag had been adorned with exotic peacock feathers._

My head felt heavy as I woke up, and physically, I felt as if I had been run over by a cement truck and then been danced on by people with high heels; I felt terrible. Wiggling my toes slightly, I shifted my body around, pulling the warm covers closer to my chest. However, when the covers began to move, I began to suspect that they weren't actually covers. Opening my eyes, I realized that I was being carried as a large (male) shape walked towards a large building. We seemed to be at some type of airplane terminal, for there was a long expanse of a road with special signs painted on the floor that I knew were used in flight manuals.

Realizing that my so called "covers" had been the flaps of a boy's sweatshirt, who, on closer inspections, turned out to be, Matt, I blushed heatedly. I could still see him grinning down at me because of the moonlight, however limited my view was. I tried to jump out of his grasp, but he held on tightly. I sighed; I was never going to get myself out of this mess. Coming to the edge of the pavement, the echoes of Matt's shoes stopped, and we stepped onto grass which muffled his footsteps.

As a small gust of wind danced through us, and I tried to suppress a shiver, but it was pointless. I felt exposed in my strapless, floor length, silver gown, and with good reason. Being in the fetal position, the slit that had come up to my mid-thigh was ebbing dangerously high towards my upper upper thigh, and I could feel the top part slipping down. Just my luck.

We came closer and closer to the looming building ahead, before we finally reached the door. I felt Matt smoothly slip one hand out from underneath me and grab his security card to allow access. Although I was not a hippo in weight, I was definitely as light as Liz, so it must have token a lot of strength to easily hold me with one arm. Grasping the door handle, Matt pulled it open and together, with him carrying me, we stepped inside.

There was a fork of hallways stemming out from the front foyer, and we took the outer left one, walking in silence. The hallways were dimly lit, giving off an eerie glow as we passed by. I didn't even bother to ask questions, for I knew he wouldn't answer them. Perhaps this was the headquarters for something? Nearing the end of the narrow hallway, there was a pair of double oak doors standing in front of us. In one fluid motion. Matt slipped me out of his arms, and set me on the floor, while, at the same time, binding my arms behind my back with some sort of rubber tie. I could easily break out of it, but I reasoned that I should probably wait for an opportunity where Matt was not standing directly next to me.

Reaching behind his back, he produced a long piece of black fabric, and tied it around my eyes. I flinched when he first began to tie it, for he had caught some of my hair in the know. Undoing it, he softly whispered in my ear, "sorry, let me fix it." Redoing the knot, minus my hair, Matt took me by the shoulders, and guided me to wherever we were going.

My attempts to peer through the blackness of the blindfold were futile, and I could barely see the cloth; let alone where we were going. As we proceeded forward, I could hear the hollow slam of the massive oak door as it echoed throughout, what seemed to be, a very large, empty room. Suddenly, we stopped, and I could feel myself lurch forward before matt caught my arm, and pulled me back. I could hear a quick giggle from somewhere in the room, and frowned to myself. Where had they brought me? Was I going to be ridiculed and tortured in this room? I decided I would rather have my attempt to escape then to lay myself down and give myself up easily. Pulling my hands apart as far as I could, I began stretching the rope, trying to make it long enough to slip my hands out.

Hot breath tickled my ear, as Matt's voice spilled throughout my ear canals. "Cammie," he whispered, "There's no point. It's over now anyway." He then began to shout quite loudly to, what I presumed, was the empty room, "3…" as he yelled, I finally felt my bonds give way. "2…." I prepared to yank my hands out. "1…!" The cloth was yanked off my eyes at the same time that I pulled my hands out from the rope. I could only blink at the brightness, as I saw a hundred familiar faces peering back at me. In seconds, an ear splitting scream of "CAMMIE!" echoed throughout the hall, as the hoard of people began to close in on me. "SURPRISE!" they all shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I stood in place, shell shocked, as I watched my mom make her way over to my. I couldn't even find a voice to speak, as she beamed at me.

"Were you surprised, Cammie?" my mom questioned.

"Of course she was surprised Rachel," a voice emerged from besides her. "Did you see her expression? It was priceless." the woman laughed deeply. Aunt Abby? I squealed as things began to sink in. Crushing my mom and Abby in a hug, my mouth smiled so big, that it began to hurt. Almost as suddenly as Abby appeared, Tina, Anna, and several other girls as well as other Blackthorne seniors came by to wish me a happy birthday. It all seemed surreal, and it took several minutes to greet and thank everyone in the room.

In the far corner, a large table full of sparkling presents towered above us as well as a gigantic navy and white birthday cake. Hundreds of number 18 balloons floated around on the ceiling, and it was all so overwhelming. Looking back at my mom, I beamed at the three girls that stood beside her. Enveloping each one in a very long and meaningful hug, I couldn't even contain my emotions.

"Thank you so much. All of you!" I gushed. "I'm SO terribly sorry for even suspecting all of you for anything. In my heart, I know you guys would never betray me. I'm just so grateful; I can't even put it into words."

"Oh, It's no problem." Stated Bex, "It was nothing. You're our best friend."

Macey smiled softly, "It was all Bex and Liz."

"No!" protested Liz. "It was you who organized it all. I mean; who can throw a better party than Macey McHenry?"

Macey beamed at her comment, and waved her hand, as if to say, it was nothing. "It really was nothing. Liz helped me get all this stuff online, and distract you while Bex and I did the setup work."

"And, on top of that, this is like some unknown island in the Caribbean that can only be accessed by top government officials, and Liz, our in house genius, was able to hack the government databases, and reserve this place for the entire week!"

My eyes widened. "The whole week?"

"Yep." Bex grinned back at me. "This is like our Gallagher spring break. Everyone gets to stay on this remote island in the middle of nowhere with awesome food and amenities for a whole week! Isn't that so cool?"

I squished Bex into another deep hug. I loved these girls. I turned as Liz pulled me to the side. "You know." Commented Liz, softly. "this was his idea."

Looking towards where Liz was looking, I saw Zach, standing, his back away from me, peering out towards the terrace. Feeling Macey nudge me in the back with her knee, I stumbled forward slightly. "Go." She commanded. And, before I could protest, the thee of them walked back into the crowd, their beautiful dresses swishing behind them, as they danced to some popular Katy Perry song. I grinned at their backs before heading over towards where Zach stood.

I studied him from behind as I walked to him. He cut a handsome figure in his full suit, and his body looked…amazing. Hearing me approach, he turned around to face me. Speaking softly, he didn't meet my eyes as he spoke. "Well, you look nice Gallagher Girl."

"Thanks," I whispered back. "You don't look half bad yourself."

My comment brought a small smile from him, and I took a chance on the moment. This could be my only chance to fix what I had done. "Wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked. Zach nodded, and I slipped my hand into his as we walked towards the door. I could tell he was surprised because he tensed up as he felt my hand in his, but he accepted my movement without a comment, and for that, I was grateful.

Strolling out to the terrace, I looked up at the sky. The deep black permeated through my vision, and the stars seemed radiant as the surrounded the moon. Looking back at Zach, I motioned for him to sit on the copper bench on the side of the terrace, and he obliged. Sitting across from him, I stared into his deep green eyes and began to talk.

"So, I'm just going to talk for a little, and I just want you to listen. Okay?"

Zach nodded, and I continued.

"So," I took a very deep, ragged breath. "I made a mistake. A very BIG mistake. I loved you Zach. I loved you so much that I thought it would be better to push you away. To protect myself from something that wasn't even there. And. I am so so sorry for that. I'm-" I shuddered, blinking back the tears. "I guess it's just been hard for me to trust, and what scared me was the fact that I loved you so much, that I was willing to let you have all of me. I was scared of what would happen if you left, and that I would be let broken. So I thought that it would have been better if I had left before you left-" I tried to suppress a sob.

"Cammie-"started Zach. "No-"I cut in. "Let me finish. I have to finish."

"But. Now I realize that when I left, I was really just more broken then I was before. I guess- what I'm trying to say.-" I faltered slightly. "I just love you so much, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, because of what I did to you. That was terrible. But if you could have it in your heart to forgive me? I love you so much Zach. Do- do you still love me too?"

Zach stared at me intently, for a moment not even speaking. His actions telling me what his words did not, my heart fell, and I turned away, not wanting him to see the tears falling from my face. Zach reached for me, and pulled my face straight, so it was in line with his. "Look at me Cammie." He instructed, "Look at me straight in the eyes so you know that I am telling you the truth. I love you so much Cammie. I thought my heart had broken when you ended it, and I just love you Cammie. I would _never_ cheat on you. Ever. Do you understand?"

I nodded through the tears and I tried to smile back at Zach. "Cameron Ann Morgan," Zach whispered seriously, "will you be my girlfriend; again?" I grinned blindly, blinking away the tears, as Zach pulled me into a deep hug. "Yes." I choked out. "I love you so much Zach." Drawing close to my ear, Zach's warm breath tickling its outside, I heard Zach faintly whisper. "I love you too Gallagher Girl." Before drawing me into a deep, passionate kiss. I could barely even think, as I gave into him, lying besides him on the hard, metal bench. I didn't even care about anything but Zach at the moment. It was perfect.

A/N : So. Hope that wasn't to cliché. I know a lot of people guessed this from several chapters ago, but I hope I executed it alright. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I love reading them!


	13. Rumpled Dresses

**A/N: SO I realize I haven't updated in like, literally forever. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately, and I haven't found time to update. So, once again I apologise. I hope this chapter is okay. Let me know when you review this chapter **

**Also, the following is a note to certain users. If this does not apply to you, don't worry. **

**To those who don't think my writing style matches Ally Carter, or that the characters are OOC, just don't read my story then. My style is clearly going to be different than Ally's because I'm not Ally. Also, this is my fanfiction story. While I'm using Ally's amazing characters, it doesn't mean that I have to make them identical to her. Fanfictions are really just each author's individual interpretations of the books and characters, with personal twists in them. I apologise if you don't like my writing, you don't have to read it…no one's forcing you to.**

**Anyway…Thanks so much to all my awesome readers. I really love reading you comments, and take them into account when I make my next chapters. Please review. Love you all!**

Although people have always told me that waking morning after is extremely awkward, to me, waking up in Zach's arms, with his warm breath cascading over my face, and one of my hands intertwined with his was something so perfect that I wouldn't be able to even begin to describe it in words. After hanging out on the patio together for quite some time, Macey came outside to scold me for being a terrible host, which was kinda ironic, as she was the one who had made me go outside in the first place. Nevertheless, I parted from Zach, and we agreed to meet up again at the end of the party.

I was then whisked around the entire room by, whom else but Macey McHenry. As "host", I felt compelled to speak to everyone and thank them for their contributions towards making this night so special. I was still somewhat in shock by the fact that everyone had worked so hard to do this for me. At the same time, my ego had taken a major beating because I had failed to notice all the signs that had pointed to something that big.

After walking around, talking with hundreds of people, many of whom, I hadn't seen in years, the faces began to blur, and I realized that I was exhausted. I knew I had promised to leave with Zach, but after an initial quick scan revealed that he wasn't in the ballroom, I decided to go to bed and apologise to him later. I was frankly too tired to even think up a good enough excuse for my exit, so I just slipped out the rear exit doors. I almost had a heart attack as I left, for Zach, who had apparently been lurking in the shadows, grabbed me and dragged me, not unwillingly, to his room. I guess you could say the rest was history, because there was definitely no self control allowed in that room after we had closed the door.

Grinning at me, Zach tapped my nose with his free hand, and I squirmed away, giggling as he tickled me. After a while, I surrendered. My chest hurt too much from laughing so hard, so I tried to lie still, breathing heavily, as Zach traced circles around me collarbone with thumb. Shivering, I realized how cold I was. I tried to pull up the covers with one hand, but Zach only smirked at my pathetic efforts.

Begrudgingly, I allowed him to kiss me, and soon I felt myself enveloped by his body. I sighed as I glanced at the clock; we only had about twenty five minutes until breakfast was over, so I pushed Zach off of me, and ignored his protests. The girls would kill me if I missed breakfast, so I slipped into the bathroom to take a quick (10 min) shower. After coming out, I pulled on Zach's bathrobe, and allowed him to take his shower. I felt myself blush as I surveyed the state of Zach's room. My silver dress lay in a rumpled heap on the floor, and I could only find one shoe that was sticking out from under the bed. On top of that, I saw a small lamp lying in shards at the foot of the night stand. Fun stuff. I scanned the room before I noticed my second heel under the bureau. Reaching down to grab both shoes, I sighed. Unfortunately, there were no other footwear options as Zach's feet were about three times bigger then mine. Okay, that was probably an exaggeration, but you get the idea.

Gathering up my underwear and bra from underneath the sheets of the bed, I rummaged through Zach's suitcase that was at the foot of the large, mahogany bed. Pulling out a white cotton T shirt and a pair of loose grey sweats, I pulled them on along with a large pullover Blackthorne sweatshirt. I wished that I had a chance to stop by my own room to grab some regular clothes, but I knew that there was no way that it was going to happen.

As Zach stepped out of the shower, a cloud of steam followed him, and for a moment, my eyes misted up from the humidity. Dressed in a pair of lacrosse shorts with the Blackthorne logo and a loose white T shirt similar to the one I was wearing, Zach smirked at me as he saw my attire.

"Don't even start." I warned him.

He seemed to suppress a laugh at my comment, but I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Not to discredit you fashion abilities, but you do realize that we're on a tropical island…right?" questioned Zach. "Where it is over eighty degrees every day?"

Blinking, I replied, "oh." I had forgotten where we were for a moment. Digging into his suitcase, Zach pulled out another pair of identical lacrosse shorts and tossed them to me. Peeling off the pair of heavy sweats, I pulled on the lacrosse shorts and accepted Zach's outstretched hand before following him through the door.

As we made our way down the hallway, I was finally able to admire the beautifully painted walls, and ornately decorated chandeliers. Being in a rush last night, I wasn't exactly able to look at the passing scenery. The hallway ended with a spiral staircase that opened to a large dining room with long tables of buffet style bowels that contained hundreds of breakfast options.

I stumbled on one of the steps, nearly catapulting myself into the room head first, but Zach grabbed my shoulders before I could get very far.

"Thanks." I whispered to him, hoping no one had seen my momentary misstep.

"No problem." Replied Zach, "Don't worry Gallagher Girl. Your secret that you're extremely clu8msy is safe with me."

Rolling my eyes in response, I lightly slapped his shoulder before dragging him off towards a table that held Liz, Jonas, Macey, Nick, Bex, and Grant. Sitting down, I ignored the raised eyebrows from Bex and Macey, and reached across the table to snag a piece of Macey's untouched toast.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Like you were going to eat it Macey."

She made a face at me, but said nothing more because she knew that I was right.

"So, did you guys enjoy the party last night? I just wanted to thank you all again for putting it all together for me."

"Oh, yes," replied Bex, drawing out the final word. "It was so much fun…although, probably not as much fun as you had last night afterwards."

I blushed as she looked at me knowingly.

"Don't try to hide it from us," taunted Macey. "We know you didn't return to your room last night."

"Well, it's not like any of you did either." I retorted hotly.

Now it was their turn to blush. Apparently I wasn't the only one who hadn't slept in their own bed last night. However, it seems that I was the only one that didn't bring their luggage to their new room. Darn. Hoping no one would notice what I was wearing; my hopes were crushed as Liz so eloquently pointed out that very fact.

"Well at least we're wearing our own clothes. " Turning away from the peels of laughter, I grabbed my plate from the table and stalked off towards the breakfast bar. As much as I loved my friends, they could be very embarrassing sometimes.

After heaping my plate high with delicious smelling oatmeal and some fruit salad as well as a couple waffles for Zach, I made my way back to the table.

"I brought your breakfast Zach." I told him.

"Thanks so much Cammie; you saved me a trip up there."

After giving me a quick peck on the side of my head, we both began to eat. After the conversation about Zach and I had died down, we discussed what we were going to do. While Liz and Jonas wanted to read science books on the beach, Bex and Grant wanted to actually swim in the water at the beach. Macey said that she'd do whatever we all wanted to do, and as usual, Nick agreed with her, so I agreed to go to the beach also.

"So, let's just go to our room and _change_, and then meet at the lobby in like twenty minutes." Stated Macey. As she spoke, I could feel her gaze on me as she said the word _change_. I blushed furiously. Before everyone could leave however, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Has anyone seen Cammie? I haven't seen her since last night, and she never returned to her-." I turned around as soon as I heard my mother's voice. Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, I saw my mother's eyes widen. "Cameron Ann Morgan. What in the world are you wearing?"

A/N: That's it. Sorry for such a long wait. I'll update soon!


	14. Accountability

**A/N": Hey all, I'm really sorry. I haven't updated in like a month, but it's been tough. My entire family has the stomach flu, and I have a HUGE 10 page research paper due this Thursday that I am procrastinating on. Ew. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to update more often. Please review!**

_Recap: "Has anyone seen Cammie? I haven't seen her since last night, and she never returned to her-." I turned around as soon as I heard my mother's voice. Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, I saw my mother's eyes widen. "Cameron Ann Morgan. What in the world are you wearing?"_

"Oh shit" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" my mother asked indignantly, as she leaned her ear closer to me. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing." I tried to recuse my statement and brush it aside, but from the look on my mom's face, she had definitely heard what I had said.

Turning for a second, I looked at my table of so called "friends" who were currently watching my situation with wide smiles on their faces, like Christmas had come early. "thanks for nothing," I mouthed to them before turning back the dire situation at hand. I took a deep breath before turning back to my mom who was waiting expectantly with a knowing look on her face.

"Well—you see—I was, um returning from the party, and I, um, like may have gotten lost?" I stated, my voice rising slightly at the end. Damn it.

"Cameron," started my mother, in her authoritative headmistress voice. I gulped as she continued, "I am not an idiot, as you should very well know, nor was I born yesterday."

"Yes," I sighed, my shoulders slumped in defeat, "I understand."

"Very well," she replied, "Then you will understand the fact that you will be staying in you real room, not Zach's," she stated with her eyebrows raised as if to say, yes, I know everything. "Furthermore, you will not be joining you friend on you beach excursion immediately. Instead you will be able to explore every part of your actual room for a majority of this morning before joining them at the beach."

Before I could protest, I could feel Zach rise besides me and take my hand before speaking to my mother. "Ms. Morgan I-"

"You can call me Rachel, Zachary, no need for the formalities right now," she stated dismissively.

I could feel Zach's grip on my hand momentarily tighten for a second, before slackening soon after. "Yes, Ms.-um Rachel. Anyway, I feel as of I should take at least some of the blame, as it was my doings as well as hers that placed her in this mess. Perhaps I could help Cammie shoulder some of the punishment with me in the room as well?"

My mom smiled wryly in return. "As much as I appreciate your chivalry, Cameron will be enduring this one herself. And might I remind you that it would be prudent of you to return Cammie to her room at her 1 o'clock curfew every night the week to prevent further mishaps?"

"Very well," he reached out and shook my mother's hand. "I promise to do that."

"Good," she replied smartly. "Well, Cammie, I will escort you to your room now."

Before I could protest, she grabbed my hand and began dragging me away. I looked sadly at my uneaten waffle, before glaring at my friends were gloating as they waved. The last thing I saw before the elevator doors shut was Zach making a heart with his hands and pointing at me. Awww. How sweet.

After stepping off the elevator and being further interrogated by my mother in my room, refusing to answer her questions of course, I flopped onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. While the idea of escaping and sneaking out had definitely occurred to me, I didn't want to risk being caught and getting punished further, and my mother had personally locked my in herself, preventing a definite obstacle, as she was one of the best spies I knew. The ceiling was ornately painted, with beautiful crown molding and a large open window that faced the ocean.

Hopping off my bed, I walked over to the window and peered through it. My room was on the highest floor, therefore putting me at about ten stories up. I could see Macey, Bex, and Liz sun tanning below, although they looked like little more than small specks from my view. As I looked closer, I noticed that the guys were all in the water, with the exception of Jonas, who was lying down with his head on Liz's stomach while reading a book with one hand, his other entwined with Liz's. Nerd love. How sweet.

Groaned in frustration as I took a seat on my windowsill, staring down below. If it hadn't been for my poor judgment last night, I would've been able to be with them, and most importantly, Zach. Not that I regretted any of my decisions from last night, because it was most definitely wonderful, but if there was one thing I could change, I would definitely have not gotten caught. I twirled my hair around my finger before tying it up in a ponytail. It annoyed me when my hair got in the way of my eyes, so much so that I had wanted to cut it all off. The minute I declared it, Macey had threatened to execute me with scissors. Okay, maybe I hadn't wanted to cut it all off, but getting a rise out of Macey was hilarious and oddly satisfying.

Smiling at myself, I froze as I heard several heavy footsteps thudding through the hallway. They soon stopped, and I felt my self relax. However, just as I realized why they had stopped, I watched as my door was smashed open, and three burly guys with black ski masks came running in. Oh, my day was just getting better and better. Jumping into my fighting stance, I spun, low to the ground, and swept out the legs of one of the men. Punching him in the face, and then slapping on a napotine patch that was randomly in my back pocket, onto his forehead, I quickly sidestepped a punch to my shoulder, but failed to escape his hands as he grabbed me by the shoulders. Using his weight against him, I swung forward, and he was forced to let go. Kicking him straight in the groin, I took advantage of the time he spent leaning over to kick him extremely hard in the end, making him pass out.

I gathered my breath, and turned to face the remaining man. He was smaller than the others, but definitely faster, as I attempted to swing at him, and he neatly sidestepped my advances. Taking a deep breath, I felt my body hurl itself to the right out of instinct, as he made the familiar motion of pulling his gun out and shooting it. The bullet sailed past me, and out the window, as I quickly sprinted to the other side of him, forcing him to turn with me. While he was turning, I launched an air kick, and was able to nudge the gun out of his hands. Kicking him directly in the back, I grabbed the gun from the floor, and now it was my turn to point the gun at him.

Raising his arms slowly in surrender, I watched as his chest heaved quickly, his eyes directed straight at the gun I held. Before I could figure out what to do, I felt a hard object poke me in the back. Spinning around, I now pointed the gun at a man who was holding…my mother's lifeless body in his arms. Oh MY GOD. "Now." The man stated coldly, "Put the gun down, or she dies." Holding the gun up for a couple more seconds, I screamed as the man pulled a knife out of his back pocket, and pressed it to my mother's throat. A small line of red began to trail down her pale skin, and I threw the gun to the floor. "Fine." I stated. "I give up."

Smiling a toothy grin at me, the man nodded at the other man who I had forgotten was still in the room, and collected my gun off the floor. "Very good," he smiled a perfect white grin at me. "Let's go, shall we?"

Before I could protest, I felt the other man come up behind me, and stick a needle in my neck. Oh, not this again. The last thing I saw was my mother's deathly pale face staring back at me. I could hear the man's cackle as he smiled, laughing at my limp figure. "It's not like you had much of a choice dear," he jeered at me as I felt myself drift off.

**A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it, and, as always, REVIEW!**


	15. Living on the Edge

**A/N: So I know you guys all probably hate me… like so much, but school had been really hard, and I am so glad that finals are over; like you have NO idea. Hopefully you guys still want me to continue this story, but I understand if no cares, because I kind of dropped off the map for like, 3 months. Lol. SO here's the next chapter, and please review, including if you want me to continue the story in your review. I love you guys, and hope you'll forgive me :)**

_Recap: Before I could protest, I felt the other man come up behind me, and stick a needle in my neck. Oh, not this again. The last thing I saw was my mother's deathly pale face staring back at me. I could hear the man's cackle as he smiled, laughing at my limp figure. "It's not like you had much of a choice dear," he jeered at me as I felt myself drift off._

Groaning, I shook my head, and blinked hard, trying to get the dirt out of my eyes. My head pounded harshly as I pulled myself into a sitting position. I leaned my back against a cement wall, and took stock of my surroundings. As I glanced around the room, I could smell a dank, musty smell. I appeared to be in a cell at the end of a long hallway; completely isolated. There were no lights, save for two torches on the opposing wall, but my eyes had already adjusted to the lack of light, so it didn't seem to be a problem.

There were tall steel bars in front of my cell, which was as small as a bathroom. There was a pile of hay in the corner, and a small hole in the back part of the cell. I smiled grimly; this was about as rustic as you could get. I winced as I tried to push myself up, off of my left wrist, and I nearly screamed from the pain that seemed concentrated inside. Using my other arm, I pushed myself up with one arm, and slowly walked around my tiny cell. Movement to the right of me caught my attention as I realized that instead of being enclosed in all cement walls, there was actually another cell to the right of mine.

I gasped as I recognized the huddled form on the floor. It was my mother. Rushing to the right, I tried to grab the bars that blocked me from her. To my surprise and utter horror, I was immediately forced to let go of the bars. My hands had begun to burn, and I realized that the bars were heated... to a burning temperature. I glanced at my hands and immediately saw burn marks appear. Damn. Ignoring the nagging pain that had started in my hands, I stepped away from the bars and just started at my mother's helpless form.

BANG. A loud clang jerked me from my thoughts and I instinctively spun around towards the source of the noise. A tall, lean man with dark blue eyes stared at me as he made his way to my cell. I was entranced by the way his eyes seemed to pierce mine, and read my thoughts directly from my mind. Suddenly, he walked to the opposite wall of my cell, and seemed to push something on the wall. The door to my mother's cell seemed to open, and he slowly walked in.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed. The man simply glanced at me before making his way to my mother. Pulling out a silver gun from the back of his pants, he pressed it against her head before slapping her in the face. I withheld a loud scream, as I knew that I couldn't help my mother now. I watched as her eyes seemed to open, and she awoke. Snapping on handcuffs that I hadn't seem to notice were there to her wrists, he violently yanked her up and then subsequently punched her in the stomach. As she lay there on the floor he sneered at her before yanking her up again. "Get up you bitch!" He yelled at her.

Not able to take it anymore, I screamed at him again "Don't touch my mother you freak, or I'll -" My speech was cut off as the man turned to me. "You'll do what?" he dangerously stated before laughing without humor, "Looks like the daughter of Rachel Morgan had no brains... HA," he scoffed, "She's trying to fight for her mommie who's going to die anyways". I was furious as I watched him begin to drag her down the hallway towards the way he had come in. As he passed my cell, I could see my mother's skin starting to peel off her legs as she was only wearing shorts and the friction with the cement was inevitable. Her eyes were glazed over, and I could tell that she was half dead. The last I saw of her before the exiting door slammed shut was her eyes... her lifeless eyes.

I slammed my fist into the cement wall behind me before immediately regretting it. The skin on my knuckles began to chafe, and I started to cry. I had no idea where i was, or how long i had been here for. I didn't know where Bex, Macy, or Liz was, but I hoped that it was not here. I didn't know where Zach was, and if I'd ever be able to see him again. Not one normally for mushy crying sessions, I felt sobs wrack through my chest as the tears streamed down my face. This just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to any of us...

I think I blacked out, I'm not completely sure, but what I did know was that my throat was on fire, and my stomach hurt like hell. Not knowing how long I'd been in captivity for, I did know that hadn't been able to drink or eat any food since my kidnapping. Easing myself up into a sitting position again, I brushed the extraneous hay that seemed to stick to my clothes back onto the floor. I was so thirsty that at this point I would've done anything for water. Like anything, such as drinking my own pee. Thankfully it didn't end up coming to that as I saw the door to the hallway open again, with the same guy coming through as before.

I stared at him as he walked over to my cell. I really wanted to try to fight him. Even in my debilitated state, I felt that I could at least get one punch in. Therefore, I rose to my feet as he stood in front of my cell. Pushing yet another button, the door opened, and cautiously walked towards me in the cell. I felt boxed in, with walls on either side of me, but, nevertheless, I wasn't going down without a fight. Suddenly he moved towards me, attempting to grab my wrist. Stupid guy I easy sidestepped him before punching him in the nose. His eyes went momentarily cross-eyed, and he took a second to stabilize himself before lunging at me. I screamed as he caught me off guard, and tried to spin out of his grip. Unable to twist out, I found myself falling into darkness again as a sharp needle was jabbed into my neck.

Waking up, I winced as a bright light seemed to assault my vision. "Oh god," I moaned, "shut off the light Bex". A sharp laugh was heard from across the room, and miraculously the light was switched off. Usually I had to badger the girls into getting them to do something for me... wait that wasn't Bex's laugh. Jerking into a sitting position, I realized that I wasn't with Bex and the girls, now was I even remotely close to Gallagher Academy. I looked up in defeat at the man who stood in front of me. A man with dark brown hair with flecks of grey in them and brown, unforgiving eyes, he was very tall, definitely above 6 ft., and looked uncannily like someone I'd seen before.

"Well well, what have we here?" the man sneered. I held my chin high, and glared at him while scanning the room. I was chained in both hand and feet cuffs to a metal chair. Oddly, it was the only piece of furniture in the room aside from a giant screen that lay in front of me. Clearing his throat, the man looked pointedly at me. "Miss Morgan?" he inquired. I stiffly nodded at him and then he continued. "It seems we have found ourselves in quite a predicament Miss Morgan. We are in great need of something, and it seems that you are the only one who can give it to us. This leaves us with very few options doesn't it?" I agreed with him on that count, although i didn't like what he was implying.

Walking closer to me, he sat on the arm of my chair before continuing. "I have something to show you Cameron. I think you're going to like it". He turned the screen on with a clap of his hands, and a picture began to appear on the screen. At first I couldn't take out what it was showing as the quality was slightly grainy, but then as it began to clear up i felt a terrible pit begin growing in my stomach. It was my mother, and she was tied to a surgery board, splayed out eagle style. Her face was bloodied beyond being recognizable, and there were deep cuts visible on her legs and arms. I paled visibly before turning to the man. I was fuming. "Let my mother go THIS instant" I demanded forcefully. I was infuriated when my words merely seemed to make the man laugh.

"Cameron dear, I'm afraid we cannot do that. However, there is a way you can help both yourself and your mother; tell us what we want, and then maybe we'll let you go." I was boiling inside. How dare he? "How about I don't tell you anything?" I retorted.

"Very well Cameron. If that's how it's going to be. You must know that you've brought it upon yourself, and you're only hurting her more." Before I could reply, he motioned to someone on the screen, I guess it was a two way screen, and the man pulled out a silver gun. My heart was racing inside. What were they going to do? "Every time you refuse to talk Cameron, we're just going to have to shoot your mother." I watched the man on the screen train his gun on my mothers hand and fire. I saw her hand explode into red, and I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

******A/N: That's it. Please REVIEW! Love you guys :)**


End file.
